F R A G I L E
by Neal Shiro
Summary: BEUGUE DERNIER CHAPITRE CORRIGÉ Lucas-Maxence / Squeezie-Maxenss / Luxenss. Une étrange soirée s'est passée ; comment le gérer ? Comment se faire de nouveau face ? Les relations risquent de devenir tendues, les regards songeurs. Pourtant, il faudra bien reprendre la vie là où elle en était. A moins que celle-ci ne décide de prendre un grand tournant...? /!\Présence de lemon
1. Façade

Il n'avait fallu qu'un message, qu'un mot.

Les rayons du soleil passaient par la fenêtre, l'air chaud s'engouffrait dans son ouverture. Un léger courant d'air souleva un morceau de couette qui réveilla Lucas. Ce dernier plissa le front, le visage déformé dans une grimace. Son esprit lui semblait flou, lourd et embourbé.

Impossible de mettre de l'ordre dans ces sensations. Une odeur de sueur, de renfermé et de ville se mélangeaient dans la pièce tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Après s'être frotté les paupières du bout des doigts, il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et put y lire la fatidique heure de midi.

Un soupir lui échappa ; depuis quand s'était-il mis aussi mal ?

L'alcool lui avait retiré tout souvenir clair pour les remplacer par d'immondes flashs. Tout était mélangé, mixé dans un amas de sensations et de couleurs.

Soudain, la migraine arriva. Lancinante. Tenace. Lucas geignit un instant avant de remarquer un verre juste à côté de son réveil. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et il saisit la pilule posée à ses côtés.

Apparemment la personne avec qui il avait passé la soirée était bien attentionnée. Lucas chercha un peu plus loin dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revenait. Pas un visage, ni même un nom ne sortait de là.

Constatant que rien n'irait mieux pour l'instant, le youtubeur se contenta d'avaler le médicament et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois la gueule de bois calmée il pourrait sûrement se souvenir de quelque chose.

C'était sans compter sur la très mauvaise mémoire dont il faisait preuve ce matin. Même propre, séché, coiffé et réveillé, Lucas ne saisissait toujours pas la raison d'une telle soirée. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine et sortit une tasse pour se faire un café. Même si sa migraine s'était apaisée, un étrange sentiment lui prouvait que la journée allait être longue.

Une fois la tasse bouillante en main, Lucas alla donc s'asseoir à sa table et finit de se masser les tempes. Se souvenir, se souvenir, se souvenir… Pourquoi cela ne venait-il pas ? D'habitude, même après une soirée éméchée il n'avait pas tant de difficultés pour mettre un nom sur ses compagnons. Etait-il avec Raphaël et David ?

Lucas secoua la tête, mouvement qui raviva la douleur. Non, il était convaincu de les avoir vus rentrer retrouver leurs enfants. Cyprien alors ?

Après une goulée de café le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond, sceptique. Ces derniers temps il était très occupé, il n'aurait jamais été capable de venir boire avec lui.

Mais alors que ses pupilles redescendaient sur la tasse fumante, leur trajectoire rencontra un étrange indice. Lucas tendit le bras et alla saisir le post-it coloré laissé là. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage quand il le lit.

_J'ai du boulot ce matin,_

_J'ai préféré te laisser dormir,_

_Maxence_

Cette fois, le châtain se détendit et reprit son café. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Maxence, évidemment. Maxence était passé. Maxence l'avait aidé. Maxence…

Soudain, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au bord de la tasse. Ses pupilles se mirent à trembler. Un souvenir flou, bouillant, puissant, remontait avec douceur à la surface. Il traversait lentement l'épais brouillard, poussant vers le haut le reste de la soirée. Celle-ci lui revint, émergea petit à petit, plus claire que jamais.

**Merde. **

_Viens s'te plait_

C'était tout ce qu'il avait envoyé.

Lucas se laissa tomber sur son sofa, le teint livide, les yeux secs. Devant lui la bouteille de tequila était déjà à moitié vide. A côté, son téléphone affichait un éternel écran noir. De toute façon il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

Il était déjà une heure du matin, Maxence avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune homme qui se brisa en deux, les mains sur le visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quel point était-il tombé bas pour en arriver là ?

Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais Lucas les ravala d'un nouveau verre. La gorge lui brûlait, sensation maigrement soulageante qui tirait à chaque fois un peu plus sur ses traits.

Soudain, alors qu'il comatait sur son sofa, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Lucas se releva en sursaut, la tête dans un état pitoyable.

-Ouais ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-J'suis devant.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

-Ah, euh, ouais, ok, je t'ouvre attends.

Retrouver le bouton fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais enfin, le bip sonore retentit et Lucas rejeta son portable sur le sofa. La panique venait de surgir, assiégeant son estomac d'un typhon de flèches. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que Maxence réponde aussi vite à son appel. Non. Plutôt à ce qu'il réponde tout court en fait.

Que faire maintenant ? Tenter de paraitre sobre ? La bouteille sur sa table basse prouvait l'inverse et son haleine devait être infâme.

Ses yeux se fixèrent une seconde sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte. Il n'avait que quelques rares minutes pour construire une histoire potable à raconter.

Il pouvait ranger la bouteille et prétexter une soirée dont il revenait. Il pouvait parler d'une fille qui lui avait encore fait du mal. Il pouvait revenir sur un incident douloureux ou saisir l'excuse de la pression d'internet. De la célébrité. De l'image. Il y avait tant d'histoires possibles !

Pourtant, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, à l'instant précis où ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, la paralysie triompha. Lucas ne remarqua ni les étranges mèches bleues, ni le rouge de ses joues, ni la rudesse de son souffle. Il était là. Simplement là. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Maxence s'avança d'un pas, légèrement surpris. Lucas en recula d'un, tétanisé de peur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, essaya d'extirper une phrase, un mot mais rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge s'était serrée d'un coup pour ne plus rien laisser passer. Tout s'était enfermé en lui, enroulé sur lui-même, étouffé par la douleur.

Maxence le remarqua bien et, d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, vint saisir son épaule. Il planta son regard dans le sien et commença, d'une voix douce. _Cette_ voix.

-Lucas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'interpelé sembla se détendre, passant au-dessus du choc. Il leva la tête vers l'ainé et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin.

-Je… J'en sais rien.

Après cet instant coupé d'oxygène, Lucas était parvenu à se calmer, trainé par un jeune homme bien motivé à lui redonner le sourire. Ils avaient alors passé la soirée à jouer, discuter et le youtubeur but cette fois avec goût et modération. Les traits de ce dernier s'étaient progressivement apaisés pour passer à ceux de la fatigue.

-Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, il est tard, avait alors proposé Lucas.

Maxence n'avait pas hésité très longtemps, constatant la nuit bien avancée à travers la fenêtre. Une fois les jeans jetés dans un coin de la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent alors d'aller dormir. Mission qui se solda par un échec car trente minutes plus tard ils discutaient encore de tout et rien.

L'ainé, allongé sur un matelas juste à côté, les mains sous la tête, hésita un instant. La raison de sa présence ici restait encore étrangère et bien qu'il sache que poser la question n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il voulait la poser.

-Eh, Lucas, se lança-t-il alors après une minute de réflexion. T'es sûr tu veux pas me dire ?

Son interlocuteur, qu'il ne pouvait voir, se figea dans son lit, les muscles tendus. Celui-ci bredouilla un instant, soudain mal à l'aise, et la température fit un pique vers le vide.

-On… on devrait dormir, se contenta-t-il de lâcher d'un ton subitement sec.

Maxence n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa main s'était jetée sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

-Eh, mais…

Trop tard, le noir se fit, profond, impénétrable comme ses secrets.

-Lucas, s'il te plait, insista-t-il malgré tout en se relevant.

Il tâtonna de la main sur le matelas du lit et se hissa à demi dessus. Il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent une chair glacée de peur. Maxence fut surpris par sa température mais l'attrapa malgré tout et tira sur le bras de son ami.

-Eh, tu pleures ? souffla-t-il, étonné, alors que le second se débattait pour qu'il le lâche.

-Mais non, grogna-t-il dans un reniflement évident.

Ses mains voulurent aller sécher ses joues mais Maxence les en empêcha, attirant la grande silhouette jusqu'à lui. Il le saisit dans ses bras, ferme et décidé, les doigts tendrement enroulé autour de sa nuque. Ce qui n'était qu'une courte seconde sembla durer une éternité. Lucas, silencieux, restait piégé dans sa bulle, le souffle court. Il n'osait qu'à peine respirer, de peur d'éclater en pleurs ou en pièces. Seul Maxence le retenait encore en un morceau, de ses bras protecteurs, de ses gestes doux.

-Tout va bien, t'as pas besoin de me dire, murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Lucas n'y résistait jamais. Il avait toujours les mots, toujours le ton et la tournure de phrase qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. Et en cet instant, il le tenait de toute sa beauté, de sa voix, de sa présence. Il le tenait tout entier.

Lentement, alors que le plus jeune semblait s'être apaisé, Maxence commença à desserrer son étreinte.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il tout bas tandis que Lucas refusait encore de s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie de quitter cette bulle. Bulle de chaleur et de douceur qui semblait lui promettre tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Malgré tout, la réalité était là et n'avait aucune pitié, le frappant d'une gifle glaciale. Lucas se redressa alors soudainement, une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

-Ouais, ouais, pard-ah.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, au moins autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Dans un geste malencontreux, là, dans cette étreinte si étroite, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, pas plus épais qu'une feuille et pourtant cela avait suffi pour les clouer sur place. Quelque chose, comme un courant électrique, venait de les saisir.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent, rencontrant la douce obscurité. Une main se leva, timide, hésitante. Elle saisit le menton de Lucas qui cessa de respirer. L'oxygène s'était de nouveau enfui. Maxence s'avança, saisissant alors de lui-même l'instant. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dures mais sincères.

Le silence menait l'atmosphère, se glissant dans la douceur d'un baiser innocent. Lucas se laissa couler dans une sensation de chaleur qui vint d'abord saisir ses mains, son visage puis son estomac qui se retourna dans une valse.

Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde, pourtant celle-ci s'était allongée encore et encore. Le souffle coupé, Maxence se recula et observa Lucas comme pour jauger sa réaction. C'était sans compter sur le volcan qui venait de naitre dans son ventre.

Le plus jeune s'avança à son tour et déployant toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, vint agripper ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient cette fois brûlantes et Maxence balança la tête en arrière pour ne rien en manquer. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il n'allait plus le lâcher.

Ses mains vinrent se glisser sous ses cuisses et le tirèrent à lui jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses genoux. La sensation était intense, les émotions en pack, tout se balançait dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'il ne saisissait plus de quel côté ses pensées allaient.

Leurs barbes frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Lucas empestait l'alcool, Maxence le parfum. Etait-ce le sien ? Ou celui d'une fille qu'il avait aimé plus tôt ? Tout cela ne comptait plus. Là, maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à lui.

Ce dernier tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux emmêlés et une grimace lui fit mordre ses lèvres. Lucas répondit d'un lourd soupir avant d'agripper son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Le bout de tissu enfin envoyé au hasard dans la pièce, Maxence revint vers le plus jeune pour se saisir à son tour de son haut.

La température de la chambre grimpait en pic, rythmée par les râles qui commençaient à s'y soulever. Leurs peaux en contact produisaient une chaleur intense que Lucas refusait de quitter. Au contraire, il en fallait plus, toujours plus alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne.

Le chanteur émit un geignement frustré et alors qu'il faisait enfin glisser sa langue vers la sienne, ses mains s'attaquèrent cette fois au boxer ennemi. Lucas eut un sursaut, se décollant de son visage pour baisser la tête vers l'élastique qui venait d'être soulevé. Mais Maxence, lui, n'hésitait plus, pris dans une tornade d'émotions et de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait et en cet instant, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Et étrangement, le cerveau embrumé de Lucas en venait lui aussi à la même conclusion.

C'est sur cet accord commun silencieux que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'aimer. Les râles se faisaient geignements alors que leurs bouches ne se rencontraient plus qu'à peine. L'air venait à manquer et l'espace semblait se refermer sur eux jusqu'à coller à leurs peaux déjà embrasées. Lucas étouffait, de désir, de plaisir alors qu'il tentait d'être le plus proche possible. Lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, Maxence redressa brusquement la tête, surpris. La chaleur de bois rencontra celle d'un océan de vagues en furie. Le battement de leurs cœurs retentissait dans la pièce entière. Dance erratique, tel un flamenco qu'ils valsaient à la vitesse d'un baiser.

Lucas déglutit, la tête soudain basse, les joues brûlantes de honte. Il avait bien compris que son entrain l'avait peut-être poussé un peu trop loin. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, une main le saisit par les reins et amplifia le contact. La deuxième se leva jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire qui cracha dessus, non sans élégance, avant de saisir leurs deux érections.

Un courant électrique puissant passa dans le dos de Lucas qui s'électrisa dans la seconde, excité comme jamais. Laissant quelques gémissements passer la barrière de ses lèvres, il entreprit donc de faire comme Maxence. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, le plus jeune était loin d'avoir sa classe et alors qu'il essayait de cracher, une partie de sa bave lui coula des lèvres.

Les deux garçons frôlèrent l'hilarité, stoppés dans leur action.

-Je sais pas cracher, ricana Lucas tandis que le chanteur lui essuyait le menton.

Enfin, le youtubeur vint joindre sa main à la sienne et le visage en face de lui repris de son sérieux. Celui-ci plongea alors sur ses lèvres humides et Lucas manqua de perdre l'équilibre. L'ainé se mit à les sucer, les mordiller, les maltraiter au rythme de l'étreinte de leurs mains. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, synchronisant à la perfection leurs mouvements alors que Lucas se sentait couler toujours plus profond.

La vague chaude qui l'avait pris depuis un moment se mit à le noyer, passant au-dessus de son nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plus grand, sa voix sortait plus forte, son souffle se faisait bruyant. Il était sur le point d'exploser, de se laisser aller dans cet océan aux teintes sombres. Cet océan que faisait son regard, ses iris foncés, ses traits charmeurs. Là, maintenant, il le trouvait beau. Même sublime.

C'était peut-être ça. Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé son réel éclat. La splendeur de son être.

Soudain, Lucas balança la tête en arrière dans un gémissement plus osé que les autres. Il se sentait venir, se sentait partir, la vague faisant des ressacs de plus en plus loin. Seules les mains de Maxence lui assuraient qu'il était toujours là, qu'il respirait encore dans cette dimension. Et elles ne comptaient pas le laisser partir.

-Je vais… bégaya-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête vers son ami.

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres collées contre sa peau.

-Attends, attends-moi…

La main libre de Lucas se crispa dans les cheveux emmêlés de Maxence alors que ce dernier accélérait les pas de leur danse. Leurs souffles s'élevaient comme un nouveau chant et tandis que le cœur du plus jeune semblait sur le point de céder, la valse atteint son summum.

Les muscles se crispèrent, les dents se serrèrent et les respirations se figèrent dans un instant de perdition. La vague venait de passer, violente, puissante, attrapant, arrachant tout sur son chemin. Les mâchoires de Maxence, qui s'étaient resserrées autour de la peau de Lucas, se détendirent lentement dans un souffle chaud. Un dernier gémissement, un dernier mouvement et il vint saisir sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser honnête, doux et sensuel à la fois. Leurs langues se caressèrent une dernière fois et l'instant se brisa.

Lucas retomba en arrière sur le matelas, la respiration erratique, la main sur le cœur. Etait-il réellement capable de battre à une telle vitesse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que son estomac se retourna. Un appel urgent qui le fit se lever en trombe et courir jusqu'aux toilettes. La seconde d'après, Maxence pouvait l'entendre vomir.

Celui-ci se saisit des mouchoirs dans la table de chevet et alla s'enquérir de l'état du plus jeune. Ce dernier venait juste de finir et s'était assis par terre quand il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche.

-Bois, lui conseilla futilement Maxence car Lucas s'en était déjà emparé.

L'ainé lui jeta après quelques mouchoirs qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer les mains et le visage. Celui-ci se leva vers lui, les traits tirés, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-T'as vraiment besoin de repos, murmura-t-il en saisissant Lucas par le bras, aller viens.

Il l'aida à se relever et le traina vers le lit où tous deux s'écroulèrent dans l'instant, assommés par la fatigue, l'alcool et la tornade. La température dans la pièce s'était elle aussi calmée et la seconde qui suivit, seules leurs respirations apaisées se faisaient encore entendre.

La tasse. La **tasse**. Elle avait failli s'éclater. Au sol, comme lui, et toutes ces petites pièces qui le composaient. Tout, tout venait de rencontrer la violente réalité. Réalité ? Vraiment ? Etait-il au moins sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné tout ça ?

Lucas lâcha son café, incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que sa propre salive. Son visage était devenu blafard et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il aurait préféré couler tout seul dans sa soirée alcoolisée. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé de toute manière ? Et pourquoi cet abruti avait-il rappliqué ? N'avait-il pas de vie ?!

Le youtubeur se passa une main sur le visage, stupéfait. Non, non. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'était… c'était… **Merde**.

Il se releva d'un bond, les membres tout tendus, les dents enfoncées dans la lèvre. Il commença à marcher, à tourner en rond, les mains dans les cheveux, incapable de former une pensée correcte.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était bourré certes mais… mais… est-ce que cela justifiait-il toujours tout ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aurait fait avec quiconque aurait été là au bon moment ? Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant, si cela était faux, il fallait trouver une raison. Quelque chose qui expliquerait comment _cela_ avait-t-il pu se passer. Comment il avait pu accepter, si rapidement, sans soucis, sans même se poser une seule maigre question. Non, non, au contraire il avait…

Son visage prit une couleur agressive alors qu'il se figeait à cette pensée. Tout s'était arrêté, le flot s'était interrompu à cette violente réalisation. Un barrage, épais, solide, se dressa au même instant et il secoua la tête.

Non, non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était différent. C'était l'ambiance, c'était sa déprime, beaucoup d'alcool et un ami comme Maxence, trop doux dans ses contacts, trop attentionné et sentimental. Lui aussi avait dû s'être laissé entrainer dans le moment. Il avait eu pitié de lui ou s'était lancé dedans sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, embrouillé par l'atmosphère.

C'était ça. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Quelque chose qui pouvait arriver. Et ils allaient passer au-dessus, c'était sûr. Ils étaient amis, proches, ils se connaissaient bien. Ils pouvaient bien se pardonner cette petite incartade. Incartade qui évidemment ne se reproduirait jamais.

Lucas se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se saisit du café qu'il finit d'une traite. Oui, allez, c'était ça. C'était un moment et cela n'allait en rien affecter leurs vies ou leur amitié. Ils étaient assez matures pour se dire que ce n'était qu'une connerie d'un soir.

Il serait con que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un message, qu'un mot.

Les rayons du soleil passaient par la fenêtre, l'air chaud s'engouffrait dans son ouverture. Un léger courant d'air souleva un morceau de couette qui réveilla Lucas. Ce dernier plissa le front, le visage déformé dans une grimace. Son esprit lui semblait flou, lourd et embourbé.

Impossible de mettre de l'ordre dans ces sensations. Une odeur de sueur, de renfermé et de ville se mélangeaient dans la pièce tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Après s'être frotté les paupières du bout des doigts, il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et put y lire la fatidique heure de midi.

Un soupir lui échappa ; depuis quand s'était-il mis aussi mal ?

L'alcool lui avait retiré tout souvenir clair pour les remplacer par d'immondes flashs. Tout était mélangé, mixé dans un amas de sensations et de couleurs.

Soudain, la migraine arriva. Lancinante. Tenace. Lucas geignit un instant avant de remarquer un verre juste à côté de son réveil. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et il saisit la pilule posée à ses côtés.

Apparemment la personne avec qui il avait passé la soirée était bien attentionnée. Lucas chercha un peu plus loin dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revenait. Pas un visage, ni même un nom ne sortait de là.

Constatant que rien n'irait mieux pour l'instant, le youtubeur se contenta d'avaler le médicament et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois la gueule de bois calmée il pourrait sûrement se souvenir de quelque chose.

C'était sans compter sur la très mauvaise mémoire dont il faisait preuve ce matin. Même propre, séché, coiffé et réveillé, Lucas ne saisissait toujours pas la raison d'une telle soirée. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine et sortit une tasse pour se faire un café. Même si sa migraine s'était apaisée, un étrange sentiment lui prouvait que la journée allait être longue.

Une fois la tasse bouillante en main, Lucas alla donc s'asseoir à sa table et finit de se masser les tempes. Se souvenir, se souvenir, se souvenir… Pourquoi cela ne venait-il pas ? D'habitude, même après une soirée éméchée il n'avait pas tant de difficultés pour mettre un nom sur ses compagnons. Etait-il avec Raphaël et David ?

Lucas secoua la tête, mouvement qui raviva la douleur. Non, il était convaincu de les avoir vus rentrer retrouver leurs enfants. Cyprien alors ?

Après une goulée de café le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond, sceptique. Ces derniers temps il était très occupé, il n'aurait jamais été capable de venir boire avec lui.

Mais alors que ses pupilles redescendaient sur la tasse fumante, leur trajectoire rencontra un étrange indice. Lucas tendit le bras et alla saisir le post-it coloré laissé là. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage quand il le lit.

J'ai du boulot ce matin,

J'ai préféré te laisser dormir,

Maxence

Cette fois, le châtain se détendit et reprit son café. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Maxence, évidemment. Maxence était passé. Maxence l'avait aidé. Maxence…

Soudain, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au bord de la tasse. Ses pupilles se mirent à trembler. Un souvenir flou, bouillant, puissant, remontait avec douceur à la surface. Il traversait lentement l'épais brouillard, poussant vers le haut le reste de la soirée. Celle-ci lui revint, émergea petit à petit, plus claire que jamais.

Merde.

Viens s'te plait

C'était tout ce qu'il avait envoyé.

Lucas se laissa tomber sur son sofa, le teint livide, les yeux secs. Devant lui la bouteille de tequila était déjà à moitié vide. A côté, son téléphone affichait un éternel écran noir. De toute façon il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

Il était déjà une heure du matin, Maxence avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune homme qui se brisa en deux, les mains sur le visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quel point était-il tombé bas pour en arriver là ?

Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais Lucas les ravala d'un nouveau verre. La gorge lui brûlait, sensation maigrement soulageante qui tirait à chaque fois un peu plus sur ses traits.

Soudain, alors qu'il comatait sur son sofa, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Lucas se releva en sursaut, la tête dans un état pitoyable.

-Ouais ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-J'suis devant.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

-Ah, euh, ouais, ok, je t'ouvre attends.

Retrouver le bouton fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais enfin, le bip sonore retentit et Lucas rejeta son portable sur le sofa. La panique venait de surgir, assiégeant son estomac d'un typhon de flèches. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que Maxence réponde aussi vite à son appel. Non. Plutôt à ce qu'il réponde tout court en fait.

Que faire maintenant ? Tenter de paraitre sobre ? La bouteille sur sa table basse prouvait l'inverse et son haleine devait être infâme.

Ses yeux se fixèrent une seconde sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte. Il n'avait que quelques rares minutes pour construire une histoire potable à raconter.

Il pouvait ranger la bouteille et prétexter une soirée dont il revenait. Il pouvait parler d'une fille qui lui avait encore fait du mal. Il pouvait revenir sur un incident douloureux ou saisir l'excuse de la pression d'internet. De la célébrité. De l'image. Il y avait tant d'histoires possibles !

Pourtant, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, à l'instant précis où ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, la paralysie triompha. Lucas ne remarqua ni les étranges mèches bleues, ni le rouge de ses joues, ni la rudesse de son souffle. Il était là. Simplement là. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Maxence s'avança d'un pas, légèrement surpris. Lucas en recula d'un, tétanisé de peur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, essaya d'extirper une phrase, un mot mais rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge s'était serrée d'un coup pour ne plus rien laisser passer. Tout s'était enfermé en lui, enroulé sur lui-même, étouffé par la douleur.

Maxence le remarqua bien et, d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, vint saisir son épaule. Il planta son regard dans le sien et commença, d'une voix douce. Cette voix.

-Lucas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'interpelé sembla se détendre, passant au-dessus du choc. Il leva la tête vers l'ainé et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin.

-Je… J'en sais rien.

Après cet instant coupé d'oxygène, Lucas était parvenu à se calmer, trainé par un jeune homme bien motivé à lui redonner le sourire. Ils avaient alors passé la soirée à jouer, discuter et le youtubeur but cette fois avec goût et modération. Les traits de ce dernier s'étaient progressivement apaisés pour passer à ceux de la fatigue.

-Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, il est tard, avait alors proposé Lucas.

Maxence n'avait pas hésité très longtemps, constatant la nuit bien avancée à travers la fenêtre. Une fois les jeans jetés dans un coin de la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent alors d'aller dormir. Mission qui se solda par un échec car trente minutes plus tard ils discutaient encore de tout et rien.

L'ainé, allongé sur un matelas juste à côté, les mains sous la tête, hésita un instant. La raison de sa présence ici restait encore étrangère et bien qu'il sache que poser la question n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il voulait la poser.

-Eh, Lucas, se lança-t-il alors après une minute de réflexion. T'es sûr tu veux pas me dire ?

Son interlocuteur, qu'il ne pouvait voir, se figea dans son lit, les muscles tendus. Celui-ci bredouilla un instant, soudain mal à l'aise, et la température fit un pique vers le vide.

-On… on devrait dormir, se contenta-t-il de lâcher d'un ton subitement sec.

Maxence n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa main s'était jetée sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

-Eh, mais…

Trop tard, le noir se fit, profond, impénétrable comme ses secrets.

-Lucas, s'il te plait, insista-t-il malgré tout en se relevant.

Il tâtonna de la main sur le matelas du lit et se hissa à demi dessus. Il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent une chair glacée de peur. Maxence fut surpris par sa température mais l'attrapa malgré tout et tira sur le bras de son ami.

-Eh, tu pleures ? souffla-t-il, étonné, alors que le second se débattait pour qu'il le lâche.

-Mais non, grogna-t-il dans un reniflement évident.

Ses mains voulurent aller sécher ses joues mais Maxence les en empêcha, attirant la grande silhouette jusqu'à lui. Il le saisit dans ses bras, ferme et décidé, les doigts tendrement enroulé autour de sa nuque. Ce qui n'était qu'une courte seconde sembla durer une éternité. Lucas, silencieux, restait piégé dans sa bulle, le souffle court. Il n'osait qu'à peine respirer, de peur d'éclater en pleurs ou en pièces. Seul Maxence le retenait encore en un morceau, de ses bras protecteurs, de ses gestes doux.

-Tout va bien, t'as pas besoin de me dire, murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Lucas n'y résistait jamais. Il avait toujours les mots, toujours le ton et la tournure de phrase qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. Et en cet instant, il le tenait de toute sa beauté, de sa voix, de sa présence. Il le tenait tout entier.

Lentement, alors que le plus jeune semblait s'être apaisé, Maxence commença à desserrer son étreinte.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il tout bas tandis que Lucas refusait encore de s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie de quitter cette bulle. Bulle de chaleur et de douceur qui semblait lui promettre tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Malgré tout, la réalité était là et n'avait aucune pitié, le frappant d'une gifle glaciale. Lucas se redressa alors soudainement, une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

-Ouais, ouais, pard-ah.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, au moins autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Dans un geste malencontreux, là, dans cette étreinte si étroite, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, pas plus épais qu'une feuille et pourtant cela avait suffi pour les clouer sur place. Quelque chose, comme un courant électrique, venait de les saisir.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent, rencontrant la douce obscurité. Une main se leva, timide, hésitante. Elle saisit le menton de Lucas qui cessa de respirer. L'oxygène s'était de nouveau enfui. Maxence s'avança, saisissant alors de lui-même l'instant. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dures mais sincères.

Le silence menait l'atmosphère, se glissant dans la douceur d'un baiser innocent. Lucas se laissa couler dans une sensation de chaleur qui vint d'abord saisir ses mains, son visage puis son estomac qui se retourna dans une valse.

Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde, pourtant celle-ci s'était allongée encore et encore. Le souffle coupé, Maxence se recula et observa Lucas comme pour jauger sa réaction. C'était sans compter sur le volcan qui venait de naitre dans son ventre.

Le plus jeune s'avança à son tour et déployant toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, vint agripper ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient cette fois brûlantes et Maxence balança la tête en arrière pour ne rien en manquer. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il n'allait plus le lâcher.

Ses mains vinrent se glisser sous ses cuisses et le tirèrent à lui jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses genoux. La sensation était intense, les émotions en pack, tout se balançait dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'il ne saisissait plus de quel côté ses pensées allaient.

Leurs barbes frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Lucas empestait l'alcool, Maxence le parfum. Etait-ce le sien ? Ou celui d'une fille qu'il avait aimé plus tôt ? Tout cela ne comptait plus. Là, maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à lui.

Ce dernier tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux emmêlés et une grimace lui fit mordre ses lèvres. Lucas répondit d'un lourd soupir avant d'agripper son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Le bout de tissu enfin envoyé au hasard dans la pièce, Maxence revint vers le plus jeune pour se saisir à son tour de son haut.

La température de la chambre grimpait en pic, rythmée par les râles qui commençaient à s'y soulever. Leurs peaux en contact produisaient une chaleur intense que Lucas refusait de quitter. Au contraire, il en fallait plus, toujours plus alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne.

Le chanteur émit un geignement frustré et alors qu'il faisait enfin glisser sa langue vers la sienne, ses mains s'attaquèrent cette fois au boxer ennemi. Lucas eut un sursaut, se décollant de son visage pour baisser la tête vers l'élastique qui venait d'être soulevé. Mais Maxence, lui, n'hésitait plus, pris dans une tornade d'émotions et de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait et en cet instant, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Et étrangement, le cerveau embrumé de Lucas en venait lui aussi à la même conclusion.

C'est sur cet accord commun silencieux que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'aimer. Les râles se faisaient geignements alors que leurs bouches ne se rencontraient plus qu'à peine. L'air venait à manquer et l'espace semblait se refermer sur eux jusqu'à coller à leurs peaux déjà embrasées. Lucas étouffait, de désir, de plaisir alors qu'il tentait d'être le plus proche possible. Lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, Maxence redressa brusquement la tête, surpris. La chaleur de bois rencontra celle d'un océan de vagues en furie. Le battement de leurs cœurs retentissait dans la pièce entière. Dance erratique, tel un flamenco qu'ils valsaient à la vitesse d'un baiser.

Lucas déglutit, la tête soudain basse, les joues brûlantes de honte. Il avait bien compris que son entrain l'avait peut-être poussé un peu trop loin. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, une main le saisit par les reins et amplifia le contact. La deuxième se leva jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire qui cracha dessus, non sans élégance, avant de saisir leurs deux érections.

Un courant électrique puissant passa dans le dos de Lucas qui s'électrisa dans la seconde, excité comme jamais. Laissant quelques gémissements passer la barrière de ses lèvres, il entreprit donc de faire comme Maxence. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, le plus jeune était loin d'avoir sa classe et alors qu'il essayait de cracher, une partie de sa bave lui coula des lèvres.

Les deux garçons frôlèrent l'hilarité, stoppés dans leur action.

-Je sais pas cracher, ricana Lucas tandis que le chanteur lui essuyait le menton.

Enfin, le youtubeur vint joindre sa main à la sienne et le visage en face de lui repris de son sérieux. Celui-ci plongea alors sur ses lèvres humides et Lucas manqua de perdre l'équilibre. L'ainé se mit à les sucer, les mordiller, les maltraiter au rythme de l'étreinte de leurs mains. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, synchronisant à la perfection leurs mouvements alors que Lucas se sentait couler toujours plus profond.

La vague chaude qui l'avait pris depuis un moment se mit à le noyer, passant au-dessus de son nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plus grand, sa voix sortait plus forte, son souffle se faisait bruyant. Il était sur le point d'exploser, de se laisser aller dans cet océan aux teintes sombres. Cet océan que faisait son regard, ses iris foncés, ses traits charmeurs. Là, maintenant, il le trouvait beau. Même sublime.

C'était peut-être ça. Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé son réel éclat. La splendeur de son être.

Soudain, Lucas balança la tête en arrière dans un gémissement plus osé que les autres. Il se sentait venir, se sentait partir, la vague faisant des ressacs de plus en plus loin. Seules les mains de Maxence lui assuraient qu'il était toujours là, qu'il respirait encore dans cette dimension. Et elles ne comptaient pas le laisser partir.

-Je vais… bégaya-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête vers son ami.

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres collées contre sa peau.

-Attends, attends-moi…

La main libre de Lucas se crispa dans les cheveux emmêlés de Maxence alors que ce dernier accélérait les pas de leur danse. Leurs souffles s'élevaient comme un nouveau chant et tandis que le cœur du plus jeune semblait sur le point de céder, la valse atteint son summum.

Les muscles se crispèrent, les dents se serrèrent et les respirations se figèrent dans un instant de perdition. La vague venait de passer, violente, puissante, attrapant, arrachant tout sur son chemin. Les mâchoires de Maxence, qui s'étaient resserrées autour de la peau de Lucas, se détendirent lentement dans un souffle chaud. Un dernier gémissement, un dernier mouvement et il vint saisir sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser honnête, doux et sensuel à la fois. Leurs langues se caressèrent une dernière fois et l'instant se brisa.

Lucas retomba en arrière sur le matelas, la respiration erratique, la main sur le cœur. Etait-il réellement capable de battre à une telle vitesse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que son estomac se retourna. Un appel urgent qui le fit se lever en trombe et courir jusqu'aux toilettes. La seconde d'après, Maxence pouvait l'entendre vomir.

Celui-ci se saisit des mouchoirs dans la table de chevet et alla s'enquérir de l'état du plus jeune. Ce dernier venait juste de finir et s'était assis par terre quand il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche.

-Bois, lui conseilla futilement Maxence car Lucas s'en était déjà emparé.

L'ainé lui jeta après quelques mouchoirs qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer les mains et le visage. Celui-ci se leva vers lui, les traits tirés, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-T'as vraiment besoin de repos, murmura-t-il en saisissant Lucas par le bras, aller viens.

Il l'aida à se relever et le traina vers le lit où tous deux s'écroulèrent dans l'instant, assommés par la fatigue, l'alcool et la tornade. La température dans la pièce s'était elle aussi calmée et la seconde qui suivit, seules leurs respirations apaisées se faisaient encore entendre.

La tasse. La tasse. Elle avait failli s'éclater. Au sol, comme lui, et toutes ces petites pièces qui le composaient. Tout, tout venait de rencontrer la violente réalité. Réalité ? Vraiment ? Etait-il au moins sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné tout ça ?

Lucas lâcha son café, incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que sa propre salive. Son visage était devenu blafard et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il aurait préféré couler tout seul dans sa soirée alcoolisée. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé de toute manière ? Et pourquoi cet abruti avait-il rappliqué ? N'avait-il pas de vie ?!

Le youtubeur se passa une main sur le visage, stupéfait. Non, non. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'était… c'était… Merde.

Il se releva d'un bond, les membres tout tendus, les dents enfoncées dans la lèvre. Il commença à marcher, à tourner en rond, les mains dans les cheveux, incapable de former une pensée correcte.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était bourré certes mais… mais… est-ce que cela justifiait-il toujours tout ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aurait fait avec quiconque aurait été là au bon moment ? Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant, si cela était faux, il fallait trouver une raison. Quelque chose qui expliquerait comment cela avait-t-il pu se passer. Comment il avait pu accepter, si rapidement, sans soucis, sans même se poser une seule maigre question. Non, non, au contraire il avait…

Son visage prit une couleur agressive alors qu'il se figeait à cette pensée. Tout s'était arrêté, le flot s'était interrompu à cette violente réalisation. Un barrage, épais, solide, se dressa au même instant et il secoua la tête.

Non, non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était différent. C'était l'ambiance, c'était sa déprime, beaucoup d'alcool et un ami comme Maxence, trop doux dans ses contacts, trop attentionné et sentimental. Lui aussi avait dû s'être laissé entrainer dans le moment. Il avait eu pitié de lui ou s'était lancé dedans sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, embrouillé par l'atmosphère.

C'était ça. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Quelque chose qui pouvait arriver. Et ils allaient passer au-dessus, c'était sûr. Ils étaient amis, proches, ils se connaissaient bien. Ils pouvaient bien se pardonner cette petite incartade. Incartade qui évidemment ne se reproduirait jamais.

Lucas se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se saisit du café qu'il finit d'une traite. Oui, allez, c'était ça. C'était un moment et cela n'allait en rien affecter leurs vies ou leur amitié. Ils étaient assez matures pour se dire que ce n'était qu'une connerie d'un soir.

Il serait con que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un message, qu'un mot.

Les rayons du soleil passaient par la fenêtre, l'air chaud s'engouffrait dans son ouverture. Un léger courant d'air souleva un morceau de couette qui réveilla Lucas. Ce dernier plissa le front, le visage déformé dans une grimace. Son esprit lui semblait flou, lourd et embourbé.

Impossible de mettre de l'ordre dans ces sensations. Une odeur de sueur, de renfermé et de ville se mélangeaient dans la pièce tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Après s'être frotté les paupières du bout des doigts, il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et put y lire la fatidique heure de midi.

Un soupir lui échappa ; depuis quand s'était-il mis aussi mal ?

L'alcool lui avait retiré tout souvenir clair pour les remplacer par d'immondes flashs. Tout était mélangé, mixé dans un amas de sensations et de couleurs.

Soudain, la migraine arriva. Lancinante. Tenace. Lucas geignit un instant avant de remarquer un verre juste à côté de son réveil. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent et il saisit la pilule posée à ses côtés.

Apparemment la personne avec qui il avait passé la soirée était bien attentionnée. Lucas chercha un peu plus loin dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revenait. Pas un visage, ni même un nom ne sortait de là.

Constatant que rien n'irait mieux pour l'instant, le youtubeur se contenta d'avaler le médicament et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois la gueule de bois calmée il pourrait sûrement se souvenir de quelque chose.

C'était sans compter sur la très mauvaise mémoire dont il faisait preuve ce matin. Même propre, séché, coiffé et réveillé, Lucas ne saisissait toujours pas la raison d'une telle soirée. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine et sortit une tasse pour se faire un café. Même si sa migraine s'était apaisée, un étrange sentiment lui prouvait que la journée allait être longue.

Une fois la tasse bouillante en main, Lucas alla donc s'asseoir à sa table et finit de se masser les tempes. Se souvenir, se souvenir, se souvenir… Pourquoi cela ne venait-il pas ? D'habitude, même après une soirée éméchée il n'avait pas tant de difficultés pour mettre un nom sur ses compagnons. Etait-il avec Raphaël et David ?

Lucas secoua la tête, mouvement qui raviva la douleur. Non, il était convaincu de les avoir vus rentrer retrouver leurs enfants. Cyprien alors ?

Après une goulée de café le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond, sceptique. Ces derniers temps il était très occupé, il n'aurait jamais été capable de venir boire avec lui.

Mais alors que ses pupilles redescendaient sur la tasse fumante, leur trajectoire rencontra un étrange indice. Lucas tendit le bras et alla saisir le post-it coloré laissé là. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage quand il le lit.

J'ai du boulot ce matin,

J'ai préféré te laisser dormir,

Maxence

Cette fois, le châtain se détendit et reprit son café. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Maxence, évidemment. Maxence était passé. Maxence l'avait aidé. Maxence…

Soudain, ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au bord de la tasse. Ses pupilles se mirent à trembler. Un souvenir flou, bouillant, puissant, remontait avec douceur à la surface. Il traversait lentement l'épais brouillard, poussant vers le haut le reste de la soirée. Celle-ci lui revint, émergea petit à petit, plus claire que jamais.

Merde.

Viens s'te plait

C'était tout ce qu'il avait envoyé.

Lucas se laissa tomber sur son sofa, le teint livide, les yeux secs. Devant lui la bouteille de tequila était déjà à moitié vide. A côté, son téléphone affichait un éternel écran noir. De toute façon il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

Il était déjà une heure du matin, Maxence avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune homme qui se brisa en deux, les mains sur le visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quel point était-il tombé bas pour en arriver là ?

Les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais Lucas les ravala d'un nouveau verre. La gorge lui brûlait, sensation maigrement soulageante qui tirait à chaque fois un peu plus sur ses traits.

Soudain, alors qu'il comatait sur son sofa, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Lucas se releva en sursaut, la tête dans un état pitoyable.

-Ouais ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-J'suis devant.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

-Ah, euh, ouais, ok, je t'ouvre attends.

Retrouver le bouton fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais enfin, le bip sonore retentit et Lucas rejeta son portable sur le sofa. La panique venait de surgir, assiégeant son estomac d'un typhon de flèches. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que Maxence réponde aussi vite à son appel. Non. Plutôt à ce qu'il réponde tout court en fait.

Que faire maintenant ? Tenter de paraitre sobre ? La bouteille sur sa table basse prouvait l'inverse et son haleine devait être infâme.

Ses yeux se fixèrent une seconde sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte. Il n'avait que quelques rares minutes pour construire une histoire potable à raconter.

Il pouvait ranger la bouteille et prétexter une soirée dont il revenait. Il pouvait parler d'une fille qui lui avait encore fait du mal. Il pouvait revenir sur un incident douloureux ou saisir l'excuse de la pression d'internet. De la célébrité. De l'image. Il y avait tant d'histoires possibles !

Pourtant, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, à l'instant précis où ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, la paralysie triompha. Lucas ne remarqua ni les étranges mèches bleues, ni le rouge de ses joues, ni la rudesse de son souffle. Il était là. Simplement là. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Maxence s'avança d'un pas, légèrement surpris. Lucas en recula d'un, tétanisé de peur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, essaya d'extirper une phrase, un mot mais rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge s'était serrée d'un coup pour ne plus rien laisser passer. Tout s'était enfermé en lui, enroulé sur lui-même, étouffé par la douleur.

Maxence le remarqua bien et, d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, vint saisir son épaule. Il planta son regard dans le sien et commença, d'une voix douce. Cette voix.

-Lucas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'interpelé sembla se détendre, passant au-dessus du choc. Il leva la tête vers l'ainé et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin.

-Je… J'en sais rien.

Après cet instant coupé d'oxygène, Lucas était parvenu à se calmer, trainé par un jeune homme bien motivé à lui redonner le sourire. Ils avaient alors passé la soirée à jouer, discuter et le youtubeur but cette fois avec goût et modération. Les traits de ce dernier s'étaient progressivement apaisés pour passer à ceux de la fatigue.

-Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, il est tard, avait alors proposé Lucas.

Maxence n'avait pas hésité très longtemps, constatant la nuit bien avancée à travers la fenêtre. Une fois les jeans jetés dans un coin de la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes entreprirent alors d'aller dormir. Mission qui se solda par un échec car trente minutes plus tard ils discutaient encore de tout et rien.

L'ainé, allongé sur un matelas juste à côté, les mains sous la tête, hésita un instant. La raison de sa présence ici restait encore étrangère et bien qu'il sache que poser la question n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, il voulait la poser.

-Eh, Lucas, se lança-t-il alors après une minute de réflexion. T'es sûr tu veux pas me dire ?

Son interlocuteur, qu'il ne pouvait voir, se figea dans son lit, les muscles tendus. Celui-ci bredouilla un instant, soudain mal à l'aise, et la température fit un pique vers le vide.

-On… on devrait dormir, se contenta-t-il de lâcher d'un ton subitement sec.

Maxence n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa main s'était jetée sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

-Eh, mais…

Trop tard, le noir se fit, profond, impénétrable comme ses secrets.

-Lucas, s'il te plait, insista-t-il malgré tout en se relevant.

Il tâtonna de la main sur le matelas du lit et se hissa à demi dessus. Il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent une chair glacée de peur. Maxence fut surpris par sa température mais l'attrapa malgré tout et tira sur le bras de son ami.

-Eh, tu pleures ? souffla-t-il, étonné, alors que le second se débattait pour qu'il le lâche.

-Mais non, grogna-t-il dans un reniflement évident.

Ses mains voulurent aller sécher ses joues mais Maxence les en empêcha, attirant la grande silhouette jusqu'à lui. Il le saisit dans ses bras, ferme et décidé, les doigts tendrement enroulé autour de sa nuque. Ce qui n'était qu'une courte seconde sembla durer une éternité. Lucas, silencieux, restait piégé dans sa bulle, le souffle court. Il n'osait qu'à peine respirer, de peur d'éclater en pleurs ou en pièces. Seul Maxence le retenait encore en un morceau, de ses bras protecteurs, de ses gestes doux.

-Tout va bien, t'as pas besoin de me dire, murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Lucas n'y résistait jamais. Il avait toujours les mots, toujours le ton et la tournure de phrase qu'il fallait pour le rassurer. Et en cet instant, il le tenait de toute sa beauté, de sa voix, de sa présence. Il le tenait tout entier.

Lentement, alors que le plus jeune semblait s'être apaisé, Maxence commença à desserrer son étreinte.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il tout bas tandis que Lucas refusait encore de s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas envie de quitter cette bulle. Bulle de chaleur et de douceur qui semblait lui promettre tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Malgré tout, la réalité était là et n'avait aucune pitié, le frappant d'une gifle glaciale. Lucas se redressa alors soudainement, une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

-Ouais, ouais, pard-ah.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, au moins autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Dans un geste malencontreux, là, dans cette étreinte si étroite, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, pas plus épais qu'une feuille et pourtant cela avait suffi pour les clouer sur place. Quelque chose, comme un courant électrique, venait de les saisir.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent, rencontrant la douce obscurité. Une main se leva, timide, hésitante. Elle saisit le menton de Lucas qui cessa de respirer. L'oxygène s'était de nouveau enfui. Maxence s'avança, saisissant alors de lui-même l'instant. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dures mais sincères.

Le silence menait l'atmosphère, se glissant dans la douceur d'un baiser innocent. Lucas se laissa couler dans une sensation de chaleur qui vint d'abord saisir ses mains, son visage puis son estomac qui se retourna dans une valse.

Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde, pourtant celle-ci s'était allongée encore et encore. Le souffle coupé, Maxence se recula et observa Lucas comme pour jauger sa réaction. C'était sans compter sur le volcan qui venait de naitre dans son ventre.

Le plus jeune s'avança à son tour et déployant toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, vint agripper ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient cette fois brûlantes et Maxence balança la tête en arrière pour ne rien en manquer. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il n'allait plus le lâcher.

Ses mains vinrent se glisser sous ses cuisses et le tirèrent à lui jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses genoux. La sensation était intense, les émotions en pack, tout se balançait dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'il ne saisissait plus de quel côté ses pensées allaient.

Leurs barbes frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Lucas empestait l'alcool, Maxence le parfum. Etait-ce le sien ? Ou celui d'une fille qu'il avait aimé plus tôt ? Tout cela ne comptait plus. Là, maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à lui.

Ce dernier tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux emmêlés et une grimace lui fit mordre ses lèvres. Lucas répondit d'un lourd soupir avant d'agripper son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Le bout de tissu enfin envoyé au hasard dans la pièce, Maxence revint vers le plus jeune pour se saisir à son tour de son haut.

La température de la chambre grimpait en pic, rythmée par les râles qui commençaient à s'y soulever. Leurs peaux en contact produisaient une chaleur intense que Lucas refusait de quitter. Au contraire, il en fallait plus, toujours plus alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne.

Le chanteur émit un geignement frustré et alors qu'il faisait enfin glisser sa langue vers la sienne, ses mains s'attaquèrent cette fois au boxer ennemi. Lucas eut un sursaut, se décollant de son visage pour baisser la tête vers l'élastique qui venait d'être soulevé. Mais Maxence, lui, n'hésitait plus, pris dans une tornade d'émotions et de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait et en cet instant, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Et étrangement, le cerveau embrumé de Lucas en venait lui aussi à la même conclusion.

C'est sur cet accord commun silencieux que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'aimer. Les râles se faisaient geignements alors que leurs bouches ne se rencontraient plus qu'à peine. L'air venait à manquer et l'espace semblait se refermer sur eux jusqu'à coller à leurs peaux déjà embrasées. Lucas étouffait, de désir, de plaisir alors qu'il tentait d'être le plus proche possible. Lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, Maxence redressa brusquement la tête, surpris. La chaleur de bois rencontra celle d'un océan de vagues en furie. Le battement de leurs cœurs retentissait dans la pièce entière. Dance erratique, tel un flamenco qu'ils valsaient à la vitesse d'un baiser.

Lucas déglutit, la tête soudain basse, les joues brûlantes de honte. Il avait bien compris que son entrain l'avait peut-être poussé un peu trop loin. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, une main le saisit par les reins et amplifia le contact. La deuxième se leva jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire qui cracha dessus, non sans élégance, avant de saisir leurs deux érections.

Un courant électrique puissant passa dans le dos de Lucas qui s'électrisa dans la seconde, excité comme jamais. Laissant quelques gémissements passer la barrière de ses lèvres, il entreprit donc de faire comme Maxence. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, le plus jeune était loin d'avoir sa classe et alors qu'il essayait de cracher, une partie de sa bave lui coula des lèvres.

Les deux garçons frôlèrent l'hilarité, stoppés dans leur action.

-Je sais pas cracher, ricana Lucas tandis que le chanteur lui essuyait le menton.

Enfin, le youtubeur vint joindre sa main à la sienne et le visage en face de lui repris de son sérieux. Celui-ci plongea alors sur ses lèvres humides et Lucas manqua de perdre l'équilibre. L'ainé se mit à les sucer, les mordiller, les maltraiter au rythme de l'étreinte de leurs mains. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, synchronisant à la perfection leurs mouvements alors que Lucas se sentait couler toujours plus profond.

La vague chaude qui l'avait pris depuis un moment se mit à le noyer, passant au-dessus de son nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plus grand, sa voix sortait plus forte, son souffle se faisait bruyant. Il était sur le point d'exploser, de se laisser aller dans cet océan aux teintes sombres. Cet océan que faisait son regard, ses iris foncés, ses traits charmeurs. Là, maintenant, il le trouvait beau. Même sublime.

C'était peut-être ça. Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé son réel éclat. La splendeur de son être.

Soudain, Lucas balança la tête en arrière dans un gémissement plus osé que les autres. Il se sentait venir, se sentait partir, la vague faisant des ressacs de plus en plus loin. Seules les mains de Maxence lui assuraient qu'il était toujours là, qu'il respirait encore dans cette dimension. Et elles ne comptaient pas le laisser partir.

-Je vais… bégaya-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête vers son ami.

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres collées contre sa peau.

-Attends, attends-moi…

La main libre de Lucas se crispa dans les cheveux emmêlés de Maxence alors que ce dernier accélérait les pas de leur danse. Leurs souffles s'élevaient comme un nouveau chant et tandis que le cœur du plus jeune semblait sur le point de céder, la valse atteint son summum.

Les muscles se crispèrent, les dents se serrèrent et les respirations se figèrent dans un instant de perdition. La vague venait de passer, violente, puissante, attrapant, arrachant tout sur son chemin. Les mâchoires de Maxence, qui s'étaient resserrées autour de la peau de Lucas, se détendirent lentement dans un souffle chaud. Un dernier gémissement, un dernier mouvement et il vint saisir sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser honnête, doux et sensuel à la fois. Leurs langues se caressèrent une dernière fois et l'instant se brisa.

Lucas retomba en arrière sur le matelas, la respiration erratique, la main sur le cœur. Etait-il réellement capable de battre à une telle vitesse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que son estomac se retourna. Un appel urgent qui le fit se lever en trombe et courir jusqu'aux toilettes. La seconde d'après, Maxence pouvait l'entendre vomir.

Celui-ci se saisit des mouchoirs dans la table de chevet et alla s'enquérir de l'état du plus jeune. Ce dernier venait juste de finir et s'était assis par terre quand il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche.

-Bois, lui conseilla futilement Maxence car Lucas s'en était déjà emparé.

L'ainé lui jeta après quelques mouchoirs qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer les mains et le visage. Celui-ci se leva vers lui, les traits tirés, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-T'as vraiment besoin de repos, murmura-t-il en saisissant Lucas par le bras, aller viens.

Il l'aida à se relever et le traina vers le lit où tous deux s'écroulèrent dans l'instant, assommés par la fatigue, l'alcool et la tornade. La température dans la pièce s'était elle aussi calmée et la seconde qui suivit, seules leurs respirations apaisées se faisaient encore entendre.

La tasse. La tasse. Elle avait failli s'éclater. Au sol, comme lui, et toutes ces petites pièces qui le composaient. Tout, tout venait de rencontrer la violente réalité. Réalité ? Vraiment ? Etait-il au moins sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné tout ça ?

Lucas lâcha son café, incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que sa propre salive. Son visage était devenu blafard et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il aurait préféré couler tout seul dans sa soirée alcoolisée. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé de toute manière ? Et pourquoi cet abruti avait-il rappliqué ? N'avait-il pas de vie ?!

Le youtubeur se passa une main sur le visage, stupéfait. Non, non. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'était… c'était… Merde.

Il se releva d'un bond, les membres tout tendus, les dents enfoncées dans la lèvre. Il commença à marcher, à tourner en rond, les mains dans les cheveux, incapable de former une pensée correcte.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était bourré certes mais… mais… est-ce que cela justifiait-il toujours tout ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aurait fait avec quiconque aurait été là au bon moment ? Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant, si cela était faux, il fallait trouver une raison. Quelque chose qui expliquerait comment cela avait-t-il pu se passer. Comment il avait pu accepter, si rapidement, sans soucis, sans même se poser une seule maigre question. Non, non, au contraire il avait…

Son visage prit une couleur agressive alors qu'il se figeait à cette pensée. Tout s'était arrêté, le flot s'était interrompu à cette violente réalisation. Un barrage, épais, solide, se dressa au même instant et il secoua la tête.

Non, non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était différent. C'était l'ambiance, c'était sa déprime, beaucoup d'alcool et un ami comme Maxence, trop doux dans ses contacts, trop attentionné et sentimental. Lui aussi avait dû s'être laissé entrainer dans le moment. Il avait eu pitié de lui ou s'était lancé dedans sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, embrouillé par l'atmosphère.

C'était ça. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Quelque chose qui pouvait arriver. Et ils allaient passer au-dessus, c'était sûr. Ils étaient amis, proches, ils se connaissaient bien. Ils pouvaient bien se pardonner cette petite incartade. Incartade qui évidemment ne se reproduirait jamais.

Lucas se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se saisit du café qu'il finit d'une traite. Oui, allez, c'était ça. C'était un moment et cela n'allait en rien affecter leurs vies ou leur amitié. Ils étaient assez matures pour se dire que ce n'était qu'une connerie d'un soir.

Il serait con que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Bon voilà un premier chapitre qui pose les bases ! Pour qui ceux qui s'inquiètent de savoir si une fanfiction sera un jour finie - j'en fais bien sûr parti - vous pouvez vous rassurer j'ai déjà tout écrit je publierai le reste de manière régulière.

Beaucou d'amour et d'ouverture d'esprit ! - Nishi


	2. Retrouvailles

Après ce _léger_ incident, le temps reprit son cours habituel. Lucas enchainait les vidéos et les rires avec Raph et David tandis que Maxence était reparti dans une nouvelle tournée. Celle-ci prenait du temps et bientôt, Lucas en oublia presque qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Depuis qu'il s'était convaincu que ça n'avait été causé que par l'alcool et l'instant présent, sa mémoire avait fait l'impasse sur cette fameuse nuit, et il s'en portait très bien.

Malgré tout, les mois passaient et la présence du châtain excentrique commençait à lui manquer de plus en plus virulemment. Cela le démangeait, le grattait comme une vilaine piqure qui refusait de soigner. Plus les jours s'allongeaient, plus cette impression de manquer d'air le saisissait. Quelque chose d'impalpable, de vicieux, de sucré se glissait sous ses draps la nuit et il se réveillait en sursaut, en nage.

Il le sentait, ce barrage glacé. Il le sentait jusque dans son front, barrer tout passage aux dangereuses pensées qui le menaçaient. Pourtant elles l'attaquaient, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, le noyant de sueurs, lui tirant les traits. Son reflet dans le miroir devenait un peu plus gris chaque matin mais son sourire ne le lâchait jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'affiche, ce malaise, cette confusion qui s'était ancrés en lui depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Même s'ils lui donnaient des migraines. Même s'il voulait en vomir.

-Eh Lucas ! Tu viens ce soir hein ?

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

-De quoi ?

Raphaël lui donna une tape dans le dos, hilare.

-T'es sérieux t'as déjà oublié ? La soirée !

Le jeune youtubeur se redressa sur sa chaise, déridé.

-Ah ! Oui, merde ! réalisa-t-il en se relevant pour aller chercher quelques affaires.

-T'avais vraiment oublié alors, constata Raphaël d'un soupir.

Dans son studio, Natsu regardait son maitre paniquer sous la pression.

-Faut juste que je passe chez moi vite fait me changer, mais je serai à l'heure, promis !

Promesse que Raph ne crut évidemment pas mais accepta malgré tout pour la forme. Il lui rappela alors rapidement l'adresse et sortit de la pièce, vite suivi d'un Lucas pressé. Celui-ci s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, faisant courir le Shiba à ses côtés.

Une douche et une chemise plus tard, Lucas était enfin arrivé sur les lieux, une bonne demi-heure en retard, mais qui en serait étonné ? Lorsqu'il rentra il salua tous ses amis à grands coups de sourires et de voix suraigüe. Un verre lui fut glissé dans la main tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le balcon pour prendre un peu d'air.

Là s'étaient réunis les fumeurs et les claustrophobes qui n'aimaient pas être étouffés par la foule. Deux catégories à laquelle il n'appartenait pas et pourtant il se retrouvait là, appuyé contre la barrière de fer forgé. Il soupira, passa une main sur son visage et se mit à observer la ville en sirotant son verre. Qu'y avait-il dedans d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

A vrai dire il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait clairement pas la tête à s'amuser.

-Salut, lui lança une ombre qui venait de surgir de l'intérieur.

Celle-ci s'adossa à la barrière, permettant à Lucas d'en reconnaitre le propriétaire. Un sourire le prit alors.

-Martin ! Je savais pas que t'étais là !

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse avant que le musicien ne sorte une cigarette de la poche de sa chemise. Il l'alluma, protégeant la flamme de sa main tandis que Lucas le décrivait.

-T'étais pas en tournée d'ailleurs ? réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il expira un nuage gris.

-Si, si, c'est pas fini, mais on était pas loin du coup on s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer. Ca fait une petite pause.

Le plus jeune acquiesça mais Martin n'avait pas fini.

-Puis tu manquais à Maxence.

Cette fois, les iris bleus se figèrent dans le vide. Lucas bredouilla une phrase incompréhensible et se retourna vers le plus grand.

-Il est là ?

Question rhétorique car il n'attendit même pas de réponse pour retourner dans l'appartement. L'ambiance était électrique, les murs vibraient, le sol tremblait, la chaleur étouffait. Lucas était déjà en sueur quand il atteignit la cuisine pour demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas vu le grand dadais.

Merde, merde, cela faisait si mal dans sa poitrine juste là. Son cœur battait si fort à chaque nouvelle pièce qu'il croyait mourir de ne pas le trouver. Il passa une troisième fois dans le salon et s'arrêta, désespéré. Soit Martin s'était moqué de lui, soit Maxence le fuyait, il ne trouvait décidément pas d'autres explications.

-Lucas ? résonna soudain une voix familière.

L'interpelé fit volteface, le visage rouge de l'avoir tant cherché. Et pourtant il était là, tout droit devant lui, les cheveux en pagaille, les chaussettes colorées. Le youtubeur eut un immense sourire et se jeta sur lui, les bras grands ouverts.

-Ouais, ça faisait longtemps, souffla Maxence en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Putain ça fait une éternité ouais, répliqua Lucas après s'être décollé de lui. Alors c'est comment ?

Le plus grand passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est génial. Incroyable. J'ai même pas de mots pour t'expliquer en fait.

-Pressé d'y retourner hein ?

Le regard sombre retomba sur lui, embrumé d'un brouillard que Lucas ne saisissait pas.

-Ouais.

Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil. Cette réponse lui semblait étrange, de par son ton, de par son intonation. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas clair. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de retourner sur le sujet. Maxence l'embarquait déjà plus loin dans la pièce.

Ils s'assirent dans un endroit plus tranquille où les invités ne s'agglutinaient pas, où la musique ne perçait pas les tympans et y restèrent tout le reste de la soirée. Ils burent, rigolèrent, échangèrent des anecdotes du temps qu'ils avaient manqué ensemble. Lucas adorait l'entendre parler des concerts, il adorait les paillettes qui naissaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il évoquait les fans. Lui qui avait si peu confiance en lui, lui qui ne savait pas la voix incroyable et le talent drastique qu'il avait, il le voyait enfin s'élever vers ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Lucas voulait le voir voler, s'envoler et créer des couleurs, des sons et des vagues qui apaiseraient le monde tout autour.

Il l'écoutait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier et heureux de ce qu'il était devenu tandis que la soirée suivait son cours. Ce cours parfait, cet instant unique que Lucas aurait voulu cristalliser et conserver à jamais.

C'était comme ça. Comme ça qu'il les voulait.

Trois heures du matin. La soirée commençait à s'essouffler. Certains étaient rentrés, d'autres fumaient sur les balcons tandis que d'autres encore s'étaient dispersés dans tout l'appartement pour discuter. L'ambiance était plus légère et en même temps plus profonde tout autour d'eux. Les lumières colorées, tamisées, coulaient sur leurs peaux alors qu'ils s'étaient tus. La musique continuait, plus douce, absorbante à un point qu'ils n'osaient plus rien dire. Ils se contentaient de profiter de l'instant, Lucas les yeux clos, effondré sur son siège, Maxence les bras derrière le crâne, les doigts accrochés au dossier. Ils bougeaient la tête au rythme des notes, l'ainé chantonnant de sa voix angélique. Lucas aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit sans jamais s'en lasser. C'était impossible.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vint les fixer sur son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Maxence, à son tour, avait fermé les siens et se contentait de déguster le moment. Des odeurs de bougies, de tabac et de rue se mélangeaient dans le salon, créant un mix addictif. Quelque chose qui éveilla la mémoire de Lucas. Quelque chose qui fissura le béton.

Le sourire du youtubeur se mit à fondre sur ses lèvres alors que l'eau commençait à s'écouler. Il se souvenait de cette soirée, de ces lèvres colorées qui l'avaient dévoré, de ces mains douces qui l'avaient saisi. De son être tout entier qu'il avait accepté sans aucun remord.

Lucas se sentit couler, une douleur insoupçonnable s'insinuant dans ses veines agitées. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer mais le barrage était toujours là. Bien que touché il ne cédait pas, il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce…

Soudain, Maxence ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles sombres tombèrent dans les siennes. Ses lèvres se stoppèrent sur un a et il glissa. Lucas se sentit changer de couleur, passant du blanc cassé au rouge le plus vif. Il le voyait, le sentait dans le plus profond de son regard. Le souvenir de cette nuit, imprimé dans les prunelles noires.

Lui aussi se souvenait.

-Tu…

Electrisé par le son de sa voix, le jeune châtain se ressaisit et se replaça sur sa chaise dans un raclement de gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber dans cette direction, c'était décidément une énorme erreur. Le barrage devait tenir, peu importe le prix qu'il devait payer. Il n'allait pas risquer leur amitié à cause d'une mauvaise déprime.

-Lucas, tu…

-Maxence.

Le youtubeur l'avait coupé d'un ton ferme, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous son menton.

-S'il te plait, non, ajouta-t-il alors.

Le chanteur se figea un moment, partagé entre la surprise et la déception. Son visage se tordit d'une grimace douloureuse mais il insista.

-Mais j'ai besoin de…

-C'était qu'une connerie et j'étais bourré, c'est tout. Ça va pas plus loin que ça.

Lucas pinça les lèvres, toujours incapable de le regarder. C'était peut-être un peu froid.

-T'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, finit-il en tournant enfin la tête vers lui.

Geste qu'il regretta instantanément. Cette dernière phrase, qu'il avait voulue rassurante, n'avait rien fait qu'empirer la tristesse sur le visage de Maxence. Celui-ci esquiva son regard, les lèvres entrouvertes, sanguinolentes. Face à cela, Lucas sentit une violente panique l'envahir et détourna la tête dans une phrase acide.

-Ecoute c'était censé rester une blague ça.

-**Je sais ! **

Il l'avait crié. Lucas sursauta, stupéfait. A côté de lui, le pauvre avait la tête entre les mains, les jambes agitées. Tous deux cherchèrent quoi dire, effarés, terrifiés par ce qui venait de les prendre. Quand soudain, l'ainé se releva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, Lucas n'osant qu'à peine le regarder.

-Je sais… répéta-t-il alors, cette fois calme.

Du moins c'était ce à quoi il avait l'air. L'instant d'après, il s'enfuyait.

Lucas resta ce qui lui sembla des heures immobile, incapable d'aligner deux mots sans se faire mal. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient parvenu à gâcher une soirée si parfaite ? Etaient-ils destinés à cela désormais ? Etre incapables de s'entendre plus de cinq heures ? Sans que cela ne parte trop loin ? Sans que les souvenirs ne reviennent ?

La tête entre les mains, Lucas lâcha un lourd soupir. Si seulement cette sale soirée n'était jamais arrivée, si seulement il ne l'avait pas appelé, si seulement… Et pourtant il pouvait en empiler des « Si seulement » dans sa tête. Rien ne calmerait plus cette rage infâme.

Il avait envie de courir, de frapper, de crier, de hurler sur le monde entier. Une bouteille était juste à côté de lui, sur la table basse. La seconde d'après elle éclatait en morceaux dans un cri de rage.

-**MERDE !**

Trois heures du matin. Oui, c'était bien l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Lucas se redressa sur son lit, les yeux injectés de sang.

_Insomnie._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait du mal à dormir. Des cauchemars ou parfois même juste des pensées l'en empêchaient. Il pouvait alors rester des heures, les yeux clos, à attendre le sommeil sans jamais qu'il n'arrive.

Un soupir se souleva dans la pièce et le youtubeur décida de se lever, incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps. Il se rendit dans sa cuisine, alluma la lumière tamisée du salon et se servit un verre d'eau. Ce qu'il faisait chaud ces derniers temps, c'était insoutenable et ne l'aidait en rien dans ses insomnies.

Lucas s'adossa au plan de cuisine, le verre à la main, l'air dépité. Il but une gorgée et ses yeux tombèrent sur son portable, posé un peu plus loin. La chaleur était intense et pourtant son cœur restait figé de glace. Il se mit à compter et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Cela devait faire quoi ? Deux mois déjà ? Depuis cet incident. Cette fois où il était reparti sans plus le contacter derrière. Combien de fois encore allaient-ils tomber dans cette situation ? Ils tournaient en rond, incapables de se parler, incapables de se comprendre.

Et pourtant Lucas avait beau s'interroger, rester éveillé des nuits entières, le cerveau gorgé de questions, aucune solution ne lui venait. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été dur ce soir-là. Voire cruel. Maxence avait eu besoin de parler et il l'avait rejeté sans même une once de pitié. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et son petit barrage tout fragile.

Le verre fut reposé, Lucas se dirigea vers son portable et s'en saisit. Ses doigts allèrent chercher dans ses contacts et tout de suite, il tomba sur son nom. Son cœur ne battait-il pas un peu plus vite là maintenant ? Mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il réponde ou pas, il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Qu'il débloque enfin cette situation.

Son pouce appuya sur le bouton et l'intonation résonna dans la pièce. Lucas se crispa, sachant qu'il y avait malgré tout une légère chance qu'il puisse répondre. Un sentiment de déception et de soulagement se mêlèrent lorsque la messagerie s'enclencha. La gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse, il commença alors :

-Salut, c'est Lucas. Hum… je sais que t'es super occupé ces derniers temps mais… je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Quand… enfin voilà, tu vois de quoi je parle. J'ai été con, j'ai pensé qu'à moi et je m'en excuse. Alors voilà… profite bien de la tournée et hum… rappelle-moi !

Le jeune châtain raccrocha, la main quelque peu tremblante. Ses yeux bleus se détournèrent vers le verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir et son estomac se retourna. Bordel. Il ne savait pas réellement de quoi il avait peur. Pourquoi ses muscles se tendaient de cette manière, mais ce n'était réellement pas bon.

Avait-il peur que Maxence ne lui revienne jamais ? Qu'il décide de cesser leur amitié ? Qu'il s'éloigne et coupe les ponts pour toujours ?

A cette simple idée, ses poings et ses mâchoires se crispèrent dans une tornade d'émotions. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'ils règlent cette situation et vite. Il voulait retrouver son ami. Ces soirées parfaites ensemble. Ces fous rires uniques. Et ses nuits, qui ne cessaient plus de lui couler entre les doigts.

Et pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, Lucas n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du chanteur. Evidemment il pouvait toujours voir qu'il s'éclatait comme un fou lors de ses concerts. Tout ça était sur internet et bien à la vue de tous, tandis que son amitié, elle, restait complètement ignorée.

Mais alors, un vendredi où le youtubeur tournait dans son studio, son portable se mit à vibrer. Son nom s'afficha et Lucas ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'empara de l'appareil et un énorme sourire étira enfin ses traits fatigués.

_Envie d'un café cet aprem ?_

C'était si simple et c'était tellement lui. Il réapparaissait comme ça, du jour au lendemain, l'air de rien. Mais il était si heureux, si soulagé qu'il se jeta à pieds joints dedans.

Enfin. Il le retrouvait.

La foule les regardait. La foule les regardait et qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en foutaient.

-Gars, à chaque fois qu'on se revoit ça fait trop longtemps, lança Lucas lorsque leur étreinte fana.

Maxence acquiesça avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire et l'emmena vers une table. Ils avaient choisi un de leurs bars favoris, un endroit plutôt retiré, calme et où les gens les reconnaissaient moins. Ils prirent tous deux un café et le chanteur se lança dans le récit de cette fin de tournée.

Lucas eut de nouveau la chance de pouvoir l'admirer, le sourire étiré, des étoiles dans les yeux et qu'est-ce que cela le soulageait. Ils parlaient de nouveau comme toujours, rigolaient comme aux premiers temps et les heures défilaient sans même qu'ils ne les remarquent.

A demi effondré sur la table, le plus jeune jeta un œil à sa montre :

**17 : 04**

-Déjà ? souffla-t-il comme déçu.

Maxence le décrivit, un nouveau café à la main. Il en but une gorgée, détourna les yeux une seconde vers le sol et esquissa un sourire.

-On aurait toujours dû rester comme ça, lâcha-t-il alors telle une bombe.

Lucas se redressa d'un coup, les yeux ronds, les mains serrées autour des genoux. L'ainé lui servit un tel regard qu'il s'empressa de répondre, comme brulé.

-On le peut toujours.

Son interlocuteur baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, contemplant un instant les nuances dans l'arabica. Que passait-il ? Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Lucas paniquait déjà, le cœur en pagaille alors que Maxence prenait tout son temps.

-Je sais pas.

Un silence s'installa. Embarrassant. Oppressant. Terrifiant pour Lucas. Celui-ci s'était glacé sur sa chaise. Merde, était-ce le monde qui tremblait ou était-ce lui ? Etait-ce ce barrage ? Etait-ce leur amitié effritée ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien si ce n'était une chose.

-J'suis pas gay.

Ses doigts se figèrent dans une étrange position. Il avait lâché ça comme ça, sans même y réfléchir, comme effrayé à l'idée que Maxence le pense. Pourtant, à l'instant même où ces mots sortirent de ses lèvres il les regretta et releva la tête vers son ami, prêt à s'excuser.

-Moi non plus, le doubla-t-il sur le même ton que lui.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sûr de lui mais désarçonné. La salive fut difficile à ravaler. Lucas se sentit rougir de honte. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être homosexuel ou non et il le savait très bien. Il avait… peut-être eu besoin d'être rassuré ? De se dire encore une fois qu'il était bien hétérosexuel ? Pourtant à cet instant sa respiration l'irritait comme si du sel tapissait ses poumons. Soudain, Maxence reprit d'un ton léger.

-Après quand on y réfléchit c'était pas si gay que ça…

Lucas releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés, ébahi. Devant lui, l'ainé éclatait déjà de rire. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour que le youtubeur ne le rejoigne.

C'était ça. C'était exactement ça leur relation. D'immenses montagnes russes d'émotions et des fous rires pour soigner le malaise. Ils avaient beau se blesser, s'entrechoquer dans des situations qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus, l'amitié était toujours là, bien qu'à terre elle tentait toujours de se relever.

-Ahh, merde, soupira Lucas, de nouveau effondré sur la table, essoufflé d'avoir tant ri.

Maxence, la main non loin des lèvres, ricanait encore de son côté. Une fois la respiration calme, le plus jeune se dérida et posa la tête contre la surface froide. Ses yeux vaguèrent parmi la foule, décrivant des amoureux, des amis et des familles. Une étrange sensation le prit et il souffla, presque inconsciemment :

-Putain gars, comme on est arrivé là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle conversation démarrait et ils repartaient dans leur manège d'émotions. Combien de chutes y avait-il encore sur leur trajet, ça ils ne le saisissaient pas encore.

Suite à ce semblant de réconciliation, Lucas retrouva son sommeil réparateur et Maxence revenait plus souvent dans son studio. Ce dernier avait enfin fini sa tournée et pouvait désormais passer bien plus de temps avec lui. C'était de cette manière que leurs vidéos ensemble doublèrent en quantité et ce, en seulement peu de temps. Quelque part, cette étrange situation avait créé quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Une sorte de sentiment particulier, comme des millions de paillettes dans le cœur.

Au fur et à mesure, le malaise en fut oublié, presque effacé des mémoires et ne revint plus jamais sur le tapis. Ou tout du moins, ils s'en croyaient débarrassés.


	3. Ahurissement

-WOW, deux heures du mat ?! s'écria Lucas, les yeux écarquillés sur son portable.

A côté de lui, Maxence se redressa sur le sofa et lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre, déjà assommé par une certaine fatigue. Les iris bleus se tournèrent cette fois vers lui et le youtubeur étouffa un rire. Ses cheveux encore à demi colorés étaient à moitié redressés sur sa tête, déformés par la position qu'il avait eue sur le coussin.

-Quoi ? T'aimes pas ma nouvelle coupe ? lança Maxence en passant les doigts dans ses mèches. Ca fait très rétro-futuriste je trouve.

-Ah, si, si, si, c'est parfait, enchaîna Lucas, hilare. Bon, je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux un truc ?

-Non, non merci.

-Comme tu veux, répondit-il alors avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, le chanteur se passa les mains sur le visage et s'étendit de tout son long sur le sofa trop court. Ses jambes dépassaient et sa tête rencontrait l'accoudoir dans une position inconfortable. Il ne bougea cependant pas, contemplant le plafond à peine éclairé.

L'ambiance était douce et l'avait été toute la soirée, à tel point qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'heure. Erreur qu'ils avaient tendance à trop répéter. Maxence ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, dégustant le doux silence autour de lui.

Là, maintenant, il se sentait à l'aise. Comme parfaitement à sa place. Dans la nuit noire, sous une lune sombre, avide de lumière. Il se laissait aller et sombrait dans la tendresse d'un moment partagé.

Lucas revint à cet instant. Cet instant profond où tout se rencontrait. Cet instant où tout se passait. Ce même instant qui les avait déjà eus.

Une tasse de thé dans les mains, il s'apprêtait à parler quand Maxence ouvrit les yeux sur lui. Son regard plongea directement dans le sien, le harponnant, le saisissant. Le plus jeune se sentit soudain prisonnier, le barrage en danger. Le thé vibrait dans ses mains ou était-ce lui ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Se perdait violemment.

Une fissure éclata dans la seconde même. L'eau fusa. Claire et nette. Tout revenait.

La chaleur de la pièce, la couleur de ses lèvres, les suçons sur l'épaule, les morsures dans le cou, la force de ses mains, le contact de sa langue, le son de sa voix et la…

La **tasse**.

_Kling_-

Trop tard.

Lucas baisse la tête. Maxence se redresse.

La tasse est brisée.

-Que…

_Trop tard._

Lucas s'enfuit soudainement. La porte de la salle de bain claque derrière lui. Son souffle est haché, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

Dans le salon, l'ainé ne comprend rien. Ses pupilles tremblantes restent figées sur les morceaux de porcelaine.

**Trop tard.**

-Ok, ok, ok… se mit à répéter Lucas, les sanglots l'étranglant.

Sa respiration était rapide, les larmes montaient sans couler. C'était une gifle qu'il avait reçue, un brusque coup, un couteau dans le ventre. Celui-ci se retourna violemment, le brisant en deux au-dessus des toilettes. Le youtubeur vomit, la tête lourde, le cœur serré. Tout venait d'éclater en lui et pouvait maintenant se mélanger dans une tempête brulante.

Deux coups à la porte.

-Lucas ? Ça va ? résonna une douce voix, inquiète.

L'interpelé tira la chasse d'eau avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, les mains tremblantes.

-Je crois… je crois que j'ai mangé un sale truc mais ça va…

Sa voix était faible, peu convaincante, mais Maxence choisit de tomber dedans.

-Tu veux que je te ramène de l'eau ? proposa-t-il d'un ton qui lui brisait le cœur.

Lucas accepta et l'écouta s'éloigner en courant de la porte. Sa tête se baissa tristement, ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux et il étouffa un hurlement de rage. Un sentiment intense qui se répercuta en tout son être. Qui résonna à un tel point que la fissure s'élargit encore.

Merde, que faisait-il ? Quel âge avait-il pour réagir encore comme ça ?

Le jeune châtain se releva, mal en point, tenant à peine debout. Il se dirigea alors vers le miroir et se pencha sur le lavabo pour se rincer le visage. Quand il se redressa, son reflet lui fit face, délavé, démoli.

Quelque chose venait de remonter à la surface, à une vitesse inimaginable, avec une force impitoyable. Quelque chose qui avait percé la carapace qu'il s'était créé. Ce bouclier bien propre qu'il avait forgé de toutes ses certitudes. Ces dernières étaient désormais en pièces au bord de la route.

Et le barrage lui, commençait à pencher.

_Toc, toc._

-Lucas, ouvre.

Sa voix était suppliante. Il allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir cette porte. Pas lui faire face. Il ne pourrait plus jamais. C'était impossible, c'était suicid…

-Merci, bredouilla-t-il, saisissant déjà la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

Son corps agissait sans lui, comme réglé sur automatique. Il évitait le regard sombre, contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements, calculait la moindre seconde pour ne pas paraitre suspect.

Quand il eut fini de boire, Lucas s'empressa d'aller ranger lui-même la bouteille d'eau. Maxence avait beau le suivre à la trace, le contact visuel ne se faisait plus et les mots peinaient à sortir des lèvres pincées du youtubeur. Ils nettoyèrent néanmoins l'accident avant que le plus jeune ne déclare être trop fatigué.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes dans le salon, ajouta-t-il le regard lointain, j'ai peut-être choppé un mauvais truc…

L'ainé le dévisagea un instant, conscient que quelque chose avait changé dans cette atmosphère si parfaite entre eux. Il tenta de contrer, de lancer une discussion mais le youtubeur était définitivement fermé. Même son plus simple regard lui était refusé.

Le chanteur laissa alors tomber, soudain déprimé, et accepta l'ambiance glaciale du salon. Cet endroit qui une heure auparavant lui avait semblé si beau avait désormais pris une triste teinte.

Et pourtant malgré cet évènement fort étrange aux yeux de Maxence, le lendemain, Lucas ressortit de sa chambre plus énergétique que jamais. Il allait visiblement mieux et le bleu pénétrant de ses yeux se mêlait de nouveau à la chaleur sombre des siens. Sa voix aigüe résonnait avec force dans la cuisine tandis que l'ainé peinait à se réveiller. A vrai dire il avait eu bien du mal à s'endormir après la froideur intense que Lucas avait pu lui montrer. Il s'était fermé d'un coup, comme blessé et Maxence avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire de travers.

Efforts qui s'étaient visiblement retrouvés inutiles suite à l'ambiance habituelle qui envahissait de nouveau l'appartement.

Cependant, lorsque Maxence s'en alla, lorsque la porte se referma, le silence se remit à régner. Abattu, le youtubeur s'effondra sur son sofa, les mains devant le visage. Il était incapable de penser droit, incapable de remettre le train sur les rails. Le barrage était en sale état, l'eau fuyait de partout et la fissure menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

Après quelques minutes à déprimer, Lucas se gifla mentalement et se levant d'un bond, décida d'aller travailler. Il n'y avait pas meilleure solution pour se changer les idées, et c'était bien ce dont il avait besoin, là, maintenant.

Une pause.

Et comme toutes les autres fois, la vie reprit son cours. Toujours plus banale, toujours plus jolie. Maxence avait de nouveaux projets. Lucas enchainait les vidéos. Bientôt, les messages se firent brefs, les rencontres occasionnelles. Leur relation était repartie dans cette ambiance tranquille qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Loin d'être désagréable, au contraire le youtubeur appréciait cette distance raisonnable entre eux. Elle lui permettait de se remettre, de dormir, de soigner son barrage à grands coups de certitudes. Il repeignait la trace, posait du ciment dans la crevasse, et recouvrait la façade. Personne, ni même lui, ne pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière le béton.

Et le temps continuait de couler, plus lent que jamais.

ALORS oui, je sais, j'ai eu un gros problème de copier/coller sur ce dernier chapitre... en plus du retard que j'avais déjà... et du fait qu'il soit trop court par rapport aux autres... Je suis un boulet que voulez-vous ?

Bref, au moment où je republie ce chapitre j'enchaine aussitôt sur la publication du prochain !

Plein d'amour !


	4. Gauche

_Bzzz, bzzz…_

Lucas enfonça ses mains dans sa veste, les doigts glacés. Le vent soufflait fort ce soir là et le temps s'était gâté au-dessus de sa tête. L'interphone vibra encore trois secondes avant qu'une voix ne résonne.

-Ouais ?

-Yo Maxence, c'est Lucas. Tu m'ouvres ?

Il y eut un étrange silence, un début de questionnement mais le bip sonore retentit enfin. Un sourire s'étendait sur les lèvres du plus jeune tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il avait enfin décidé de passer chez lui par surprise. Les soirées tranquilles à rire et à discuter lui manquaient comme jamais. Il en avait sincèrement besoin. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'était élancé vers son appartement à près de vingt-et-une heures.

Une fois devant la porte, Lucas frappa trois fois et attendit, impatient. Il était si surexcité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur place. Une soirée à deux, devant un film ou jeu, enfin ! Soudain, un cliquetis retentit et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer l'expression curieuse du chanteur.

-Alors ! lança Lucas, enthousiaste. Ça fait un moment ! Je te dérange pas ?

Question innocente. Question polie. Qui déclencha une vague d'émotions sur le visage de Maxence. Ce dernier se tortilla sur place, jetant un œil dans l'appartement avant de faire la grimace.

-Bah c'est-à-dire que…

A son tour, l'expression du plus jeune se dénigra.

-Ah ? T'es pas tout seul ?

Etait-ce réellement sa voix, si fébrile ?

Maxence eut une moue désolée. Lucas comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'était « pas tout seul ». C'était plus que ça. C'était une femme.

-Ah, mais c'est pas grave t'inquiète ! tenta alors le youtubeur.

-Vraiment je suis désolé mais… enchaîna-t-il aussitôt d'une voix si douce que Lucas se sentit faiblir.

-Mais non, mais non, j'aurais dû prévenir de toute façon !

Maxence croyait-il vraiment à ce ton ? Pouvait-il lire la déception intense sur son visage ? Même s'il n'était pas dupe il ne le fit cependant pas paraitre et très vite, la porte fut refermée.

Dépité, Lucas entreprit alors de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas totalement perdu sa soirée, il pourrait toujours faire un live. Ça ferait plaisir aux abonnés et peut-être pourrait-il même jouer avec Doigby et Locklear. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils rigolaient toujours comme des dingues.

Pendant ce temps de son côté, Maxence lui pourrait profiter de sa soirée. Ils avaient encore d'autres possibilités après tout. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui. C'était bien qu'il se trouve une copine. Depuis le temps qu'il le méritait. Une femme qui l'aimerait, le comprendrait, le couverait. Elle pourrait lui donner une grande part de bonheur et peut-être même de l'inspiration. Elle pourrait partager sa vie, son monde, sa personne incroyable. Elle pourrait… Elle pourrait tout.

Elle aurait tous les droits.

Lucas se figea. Les traits tirés. La main sur la bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Merde. Il ne le supporterait pas. Merde. Ça ne passait pas.

**Merde.**

Un souffle plus tard, ses jambes repartaient dans l'autre sens. Ses chaussures claquaient sur les marches. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses mains tremblaient et pourtant, elles n'eurent aucun mal à taper de nouveau sur le battant.

-Lucas ? l'interrogea-t-il quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ce mot que l'interpelé se saisit de son poignet et l'embarqua dehors.

-Juste une minute, lâcha-t-il tout bas, comme incontrôlable.

Presque violent, il les fit dégringoler les escaliers tandis que Maxence bredouillait des semblants de phrases. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour de l'immeuble, Lucas le libéra et s'y avança, les mains plongées dans les cheveux. Il semblait perdu, désespéré et cela crevait les yeux du chanteur qui soudain, s'apaisa.

-Maxence ?! résonna une voix féminine, tout en haut.

Le youtubeur n'eut pas le courage de lever la tête pour l'apercevoir, penchée au-dessus de la rambarde. L'interpelé jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami avant de lever les mains en portevoix pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il arrivait bientôt. La jeune femme acquiesça, bien que curieuse, et rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement. Derrière elle, la porte claqua et l'écho se répercuta cent fois contre les murs.

Ceux du voisinage, ceux de l'immeuble, ceux de Lucas. Ceux qui l'enfermaient, qui l'emprisonnaient et l'empêchaient d'y voir plus clair dans ce brouillard.

Maxence s'avança enfin vers le plus jeune qu'il dévisagea un instant, lui demandant s'il allait bien.

-Je… je sais pas vraiment, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers son locuteur.

Ce dernier se figea à la vue de son air défait. Les pupilles tremblantes, le teint pâle, il semblait épuisé, écrasé par une force que Maxence ne saisissait pas. Lucas se mit à s'agiter, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, les doigts crispés sur sa veste. Il continua malgré tout de parler, bégayant d'une voix brisée.

-C'est juste que… que je voulais vraiment passer la soirée avec toi et… et juste… voir que t'es avec… enfin…

La phrase fut impossible à finir mais l'ainé avait bien compris le message. Ce dernier eut une mine étonnée, resta silencieux quelques secondes et finalement, lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Mais… il me semble qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif. Rien de provocateur. C'était toujours cette voix si douce. Ce ton innocent, presque interrogatif. Pourtant, Lucas le prit comme un violent coup de poing. Quelque chose de si violent qu'il dut se détourner pour conserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux puis les referma, les doigts frottant ses paupières devenues si lourdes. Un léger sourire le prit et il ricana, d'un rire si sarcastique.

Il se moquait de lui-même. De sa propre douleur. De la réaction qu'il avait, si stupide, si puérile. Là, maintenant, il était tellement pathétique.

-Je sais, finit-il par lâcher du ton le plus stable qu'il lui restait.

Il n'avait rien d'autre. Plus une once de force. Plus une once d'espoir. Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il foutait. Face au silence qui s'enchaina, Maxence ne sut plus quoi répondre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes muets, l'un dévisageant l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'ainé hausse les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment réagir face à cet évènement si étrange. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son ami dans un tel état un jour. Et maintenant que cela arrivait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider. Un frisson glacé lui secoua l'échine et il se détourna, en proie au doute.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'était qu'à peine éloigné, une main le saisit subitement par le bras. Maxence fit volte-face, surpris par une telle poigne, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui, Lucas semblait avoir totalement cédé. La main devant les yeux, les mâchoires serrées, les lèvres retroussées dans une expression de douleur intense. Il était tombé si bas, si profondément qu'il n'avait plus que lui à qui se raccrocher.

Le chanteur se figea de glace, n'ayant jamais vu une telle émotion sur son visage. Sa moue se dérida et lentement, il s'avança vers Lucas pour le saisir dans ses bras. En réalité ce n'était pas seulement sa main mais la totalité de son corps qui vibrait d'effroi.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette chair mais c'était bien assez fort pour le saisir tout entier. Pour le tétaniser de peur et lui peindre une telle expression sur les traits. Maxence se mit à serrer un peu plus fort son étreinte et ses mains se crispèrent autour des vêtements de Lucas.

Ses yeux, d'un bois ferme et glacé, se fermèrent et il lâcha un rictus. Cette fois, tout était devenu très sérieux.

Après quelques minutes d'une étreinte embarrassée, les deux garçons se détachèrent et Lucas en profita pour s'éloigner. Il se détourna, la tête basse, s'essuyant des yeux humides tandis que Maxence restait figé sur place. Ses lèvres se tirèrent en une expression hésitante et soudain, il se lanca dans les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

Perdu et surpris, le youtubeur le suivit des yeux. En réalité, il ne comprenait simplement rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait en cet instant. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais encore. Et ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de honte infâme, brûlant, qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

Il ne le supportait pas. Il en avait une peur bleue.

Peur de ne pas se contrôler. De faire une connerie. De s'enfoncer dans une sale histoire. De ne pas savoir où aller.

Et en son cœur, le barrage semblait sur le point même d'éclater en morceaux.

Soudain, un claquement de porte et une voix féminine se mirent à retentir dans les couloirs. Lucas leva de grands yeux étonnés vers la jeune femme qui venait de dévaler les escaliers, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était visiblement en colère, ses talons claquant avec force sur le carrelage du hall, ses lèvres peintes de rouge coincées dans une expression frustrée. Ses yeux d'un chocolat profond lui lancèrent des éclairs au moment même où elle passait la porte de l'immeuble, plongeant Lucas dans un typhon d'embarras.

Maxence venait-il réellement de la virer de chez lui, là tout de suite maintenant ? **A cause** de lui ?

Le visage de Lucas prit une teinte cramoisie et il s'élança à son tour dehors, fou de gêne. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne pouvait plus se voir. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait en fait ?

Son reflet dans les vitres des voitures lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Il marchait à peine droit, la tête baissée, les yeux presque clos. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien dire. Ne pas respirer. Fermer les yeux. Tout oublier.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

-Lucas !

Cette voix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Il fallait qu'il court. Qu'il fuit. Là. Maintenant. Avant que tout n'aille trop loin. Putain, ces jambes qui refusaient de s'activer. Putain, ce cerveau qui s'enfuyait. Putain, ce cœur qui hurlait.

-Eh, Lucas, attends, attends.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, arrêtant sa marche déjà lente. Le youtubeur se figea sur place, cependant incapable de lever la tête vers lui. Maxence le décrivit un instant et jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le brusque pas. Il s'avança alors devant lui et se baissa légèrement pour tenter de croiser son regard. En vain.

-On va se promener un peu ? proposa-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il puisse user.

Il savait Lucas sensible à cette voix qu'il avait toujours complimentée. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, la tête baissée se redressa et son propriétaire accepta, bien que du bout des lèvres.

De son entrain habituel, Maxence le tira un peu par le bras et ils commencèrent à s'engager dans la ville. Silencieusement, ils entamèrent une simple promenade, les mains dans les poches, chacun à son rythme. Lucas était plus lent, plus sombre, là où le chanteur sautillait, chantait parfois.

Au fur et à mesure des chansons et des cascades improvisées, le plus jeune se dérida et bientôt, l'ainé réussit même à le faire rire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc au bord de l'eau. L'ambiance était calme, douce. La nuit profonde, noire. Malheureusement, les étoiles étaient insaisissables depuis Paris. Cette ville qui produisait déjà bien trop de lumière à elle seule.

Maxence effondré sur le banc, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en offusquaient pas et au contraire, appréciaient le paysage lumineux de l'autre rive. Placide, légère, l'atmosphère était parfaite pour Lucas. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers ses doigts entremêlés, jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami et enfin, prit son courage à deux mains.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-il tout bas.

Les yeux de bois se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs. L'océan lui, n'osait plus se décoller des reflets de l'eau et son visage gagnait en couleur à mesure qu'il parlait.

-J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris. En réalité… ces derniers temps je comprends pas très bien ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. C'est juste… comme…

Lucas se mordit les lèvres, reprit son souffle.

-Comme une tempête. Une putain de tempête, là-dedans.

Le doux bruit du tissu lui indiqua que Maxence s'était relevé. Peut-être même le fixait-il, mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter.

-Je saurais pas trop comment te décrire ça. C'est comme si… y'avait un truc, mais que j'arrivais pas à… à l'avaler. Je crois.

Une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux. Sa voix tremblait, l'émotion l'étranglait.

-Ça me rend malade depuis un moment. Et putain… Maxence, ça me fait peur.

Cette fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le souffle se coupa. Le vent souffla. Lucas tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais sa gorge s'était définitivement nouée. Le chanteur devant lui n'ajouta rien, calme, bienveillant. Il lui semblait même apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'eau coulait lentement le long de la fissure. Celle-ci s'était agrandie, sans grande douleur, sans vraiment prévenir, et la réparation faite plus tôt avait totalement cédé.

Lucas sentit cette eau, bouillante, virulente, monter en lui. S'écouler si facilement alors qu'il tentait de l'en empêcher. Quelque chose qui grimpa jusque dans son visage, lui fit chauffer les joues, lui brûla les yeux.

Maxence, apercevant qu'il allait craquer, passa un bras sur ses épaules, non sans difficulté car un Lucas si sensible ne se laissait pas faire. Mais quand il y parvint enfin, sa tête vint se réfugier dans le creux de son épaule et il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, encore. Etait-ce là sûrement sa manière de garder un brin de fierté ? D'empêcher l'eau de trop couler ?

Il n'en savait rien mais ne l'en empêcha pas et de la voix la plus tendre qu'il avait, commença à chanter. Un morceau doux, pour calmer les nerfs, saisir la douleur, l'effacer et l'oublier. Lentement, il sentit contre lui cette masse de nerfs s'apaiser. Lucas se laissa progressivement aller et alla jusqu'à se débarrasser de la main qui lui barrait le visage pour ne plus juste qu'apprécier la douceur de cet instant. La beauté de cette nuit et le goût unique de cette émotion si folle. Celle qui avait appris à son cœur à battre d'une nouvelle danse.

**05 : 04**

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Maxence dormait dans sa chambre. Lucas, dans le salon, occupait le clic-clac. Après cette soirée lourde en émotions, les deux garçons s'étaient endormis en quelques secondes. Pourtant, là, maintenant, le plus jeune des deux était bel et bien éveillé. Depuis devant la porte de la chambre, cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Ses mains à moitié tremblantes ne cessaient plus de jouer avec son haut tandis qu'il mesurait le pour et le contre, en vain. Ses lèvres étaient devenues rouges à force de mordillements nerveux et il aurait suffi de quelques minutes de plus pour qu'elles commencent à saigner.

Ce qui heureusement ne vint pas car, enfin, suite à un battement de cœur explosif, Lucas tapa à la porte. A peine Maxence eut-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser que le jeune châtain entrait, bien que mal à l'aise.

-Lucas ? bredouilla le chanteur d'une voix enrouée de sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Phrase qu'il articula à peine car l'interpelé ne la comprit même pas. D'un pas léger, ce dernier continuait de s'approcher et fut rapidement tout près. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus les maigres mots de son ami.

-Je… débuta-t-il alors tout bas, un genou sur le matelas. Je voudrais essayer un truc… je peux ?

Maxence, dont le cerveau était encore bien embué, ne saisit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Malgré tout, de sa personnalité bienveillante, il hocha la tête et accepta. Le visage de Lucas prit une étrange couleur et doucement, une main le saisit. Il se rapprocha et cette fois, quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Maxence mais il était trop tard.

Dix centimètres, ses mains se levèrent.

Cinq centimètres, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Un centimètre, ses poumons se figèrent.

Pupilles dilatées.

Silence.

Contact.

L'ainé se figea. Incapable de traiter l'information. Le youtubeur de son côté avait annulé toute fonction cérébrale. Plus aucune question, plus aucune réflexion ne passait le barrage. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs d'en prendre un violent coup et une partie de la fissure commença à sincèrement s'effriter. Son cœur, qu'il tentait de contrôler depuis si longtemps, se mit à danser dans de grands gestes et envahit ses veines d'une émotion bouillante.

Respiration.

Ecart.

Les yeux bleus plongent. Il n'y a plus de honte. Plus de peur. Maxence a la bouche ouverte. Stupéfié. Fasciné. Il en veut plus.

Soudain la danse reprit. Le contact se fit de nouveau, sans plus une once d'hésitation. Tout était si doux, brutalement tendre, brusquement sensuel. Lucas se sentit sombrer, les deux pieds dans le vide, le cœur en suspens. Maxence le suivait, embarqué dans les incroyables vagues de son regard. Les langues se touchaient, se rencontraient dans une chaleur en pleine expansion. Celle-ci commençait à envahir la pièce. Les mains s'agitaient. Les souffles s'esquintaient.

C'était violent. C'était bon. C'était trop.

_**VLAM**_

-Pardon ! s'écria aussitôt Maxence. Ça va ?!

Lucas, écrasé sur le parquet, se redressa tant bien que mal. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa et il se frotta un instant les reins, une grimace sur le visage. Le nuage d'émotions s'était définitivement évaporé dans sa chute.

-Oui, oui ça va... Je pense que je devrais retourner dormir de toute façon… lâcha-t-il subitement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Peut-être était-ce trop froid car l'instant même où il se détourna, son poignet fut prisonnier d'un étau. Lucas tourna la tête vers Maxence, surpris, et n'eut plus d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Celui-ci avait le regard insistant, les lèvres pincées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude sur ce visage. Avait-il peur qu'il ne s'enfuît encore ? Cette pensée amusa le jeune youtubeur et il décolla ses doigts de son poignet.

-Ça va. T'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il alors de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il ait.

Comme rassuré par son expression plus sincère, Maxence le libéra et l'observa quitter la chambre. Durant quelques minutes, son corps et son cerveau refusèrent de répondre, le laissant stupéfié au milieu de son lit. Puis, quand enfin un courant électrique se relança, il entreprit de retourner se coucher.

De l'autre côté du mur, Lucas lui, s'était déjà roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Ses mains tremblaient et son dos lui lançait de la dernière chute qu'il avait subie.

En réalité, Maxence ne l'avait en rien poussé du rebord. C'était lui qui s'était reculé. Lui qui avait pris peur. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser ça. Pas si vite. Il lui fallait du temps. De la réflexion.

Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent et il esquissa un sourire incontrôlable. Pourtant putain, qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon.


	5. Intempérie

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était légère et tout semblait repartir du bon pied. Le sujet ne fut pas remis sur le tapis, au plus grand plaisir de Lucas qui n'était pas encore prêt pour en parler. Bien que le barrage ait commencé à céder, il était toujours là, toujours présent pour lui donner des migraines.

La journée se passa donc doucement, comme le lendemain, le surlendemain, puis le jour d'après, la semaine d'après, le mois d'après. Le temps se remit à couler avec cette vitesse toujours si imprévisible. Chacun d'entre eux avait ses propres projets, ses concerts, ses vidéos, ses chansons, ses clips, ses amis. Et bien qu'ils partageaient certains d'entre eux, le temps qu'il passait ensemble restait minime. Il fallait aussi dire que le fait d'habiter loin l'un de l'autre n'aidait pas non plus. Pourtant ils essayaient, plus qu'avant, de se voir, de se rencontrer. Dans un café, dans un bar, sur un tournage, au bord d'une rive, entre deux rendez-vous, entre deux prises.

Et lentement, progressivement, la fissure s'agrandissait, s'élargissait. Les contacts, les regards, les sourires se démultipliaient. Un jour Maxence lui effleura la main, l'autre Lucas passa la sienne dans ses cheveux et deux semaines plus tard, ces gestes devinrent anodins, banals. D'amis ils étaient devenus proches, aussi bien sentimentalement que physiquement.

Plus le temps passait, plus les yeux bleus osaient enfin se lever. Ils osaient voir, regarder, affronter. La peur qui s'y gravait si souvent au début commençait à s'effacer, se dissiper. Bientôt, elle n'apparut même plus alors que Maxence osait l'enlacer. Une étreinte rien de bien grave, mais qui prenait un autre goût dans leur bouche. Diffusait une autre atmosphère autour d'eux.

Ensemble, ils prenaient un chemin nouveau. Ils s'apprivoisaient comme des animaux aux mondes si différents. Ils échangeaient leurs odeurs, leurs sourires, leurs regards jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se lient.

Et pourtant, au bout de trois mois, bien que leurs rencontres étaient rares, bien que leurs contacts étaient fréquents, rien n'arrivait à briser le barrage. Il fallait un grand coup de hache, une attaque finale, un déclic violent à Lucas. Quelque chose dont Maxence était incapable, lui qui n'avait qu'une peur : le briser. Non pas le barrage, mais cette personne si brillante, si fascinante dont il aurait toujours voulu tenir la main. D'un coup d'épée il avait peur de le blesser dans son entreprise et n'osait donc jamais insister, jamais craquer.

Le contrôle sur soi qu'il avait su développer avec les années lui servait désormais avec une force démentielle. Et bien qu'il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, bien qu'il mourait de pouvoir lui lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, rien, jamais rien, ne dépassait.

Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce que sa limite ne soit atteinte.

Jeudi soir. Minuit sonnait déjà mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit que le remarquer. Allongés sur le sol depuis quelques minutes, Maxence et Lucas se laissaient entrainer par la musique. La lumière avait été éteinte et seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient encore la pièce. Un fin voile blanc tombait sur le visage du youtubeur, l'illuminant d'une douce teinte. Chose que le chanteur avait remarqué car il s'était déjà redressé pour l'admirer. Ses yeux clos, ses longs cils, sa barbe courte, ses pupilles venaient décrire chaque détail de son visage. Et bordel, ce qu'il était beau.

Maxence avait peu de fois l'opportunité de le contempler d'une telle manière. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire plus souvent, pouvoir se pencher, saisir cette beauté unique qui ne baissait ses défenses que si rarement.

Son cœur rata un battement et il s'avança un peu plus, les doigts crispés. Lucas ne bougeait pas, n'esquissait même pas le moindre mouvement. Tandis que Maxence était pris, saisit dans cette tornade de délicatesse.

Ces douces notes. Ces éclats blancs. Ces envies folles.

Là, maintenant, pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Cela faisait des semaines, des mois entiers qu'ils s'approchaient sans jamais repasser le pas.

Une sueur se mit à lui couler dans la nuque, lui arrachant un frisson. Il était si près, si inoffensif, si offert. Il se souvenait de tout. De ces rares baisers qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Du contact de ses lèvres, du goût de sa langue, de la chaleur de son souffle.

L'ainé cessa de respirer, soudain figé. Le temps s'arrêta, comme rencontrant un mur. Il était là. Cet instant. Si parfait. Si opportun. Maxence ne tenait plus. Tout. Dans sa tête et dans la pièce lui indiquait qu'il fallait y aller. Qu'il pouvait y aller. Enfin.

C'est alors que le bleu surgit. Vagues violentes. Ciel orageux. D'un geste brusque, Lucas glissa sur le côté et s'éloigna le plus loin possible. Devant lui, le chanteur s'était glacé, innocent, stupéfait. Il n'avait toujours rien fait. N'avait même pas eu le courage d'oser aller plus loin. Et pourtant. Pourtant voilà comment il continuait de réagir.

Comme réalisant la brutalité de son acte, le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux et s'excusa dans l'instant même. Il enchaîna « pardon » sur « pardon », presque hilare, et voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère. Entreprise qui se solda par un échec critique car à peine s'approcha-t-elle que Maxence balança son bras. Le coup fut violent, agressif. Lucas sursauta, surpris par un tel geste de sa part.

-Eh, ça va ? s'enquit-il en remarquant son teint livide.

-Pas trop, non.

Ton glacial. Voix sèche. Le youtubeur ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une telle manière. Une seconde passa et l'ainé se releva d'un bond, plus tendu que jamais. Lucas tenta de le suivre, de relancer la conversation, mais toute tentative échouait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvaient dans la cuisine. Maxence, la tête basse, refusait de le regarder et s'accrochait au plan de travail, comme désespéré. Lucas de son côté était tout droit comme un i au milieu de la pièce, totalement perdu.

Il cherchait quoi dire. Quels étaient les bons mots pour tout expliquer, mais rien de merveilleux ne lui venait. La seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre était court, bref, mais il n'avait rien de mieux.

-Je suis désolé Maxence mais… je suis pas encore pr-

-Quand alors ?

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. La voix avait claqué. Brutale et brûlante, Lucas ne pouvait croire qu'elle lui appartenait. En face de lui, le jeune châtain ne se retournait toujours pas, les poings serrés, les muscles crispés. Il semblait comme sur le point d'exploser, de hurler, de tout briser autour de lui. Cependant c'était Maxence. Lucas le connaissait bien. Même s'il bouillait, même s'il souffrait, rien ne le faisait jamais craquer devant autrui.

-Je… je sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps, tu le sais bien… bredouilla rapidement le youtubeur, soudain fébrile.

-Je fais que ça. Je passe mon temps à te donner le temps.

Il ne parlait qu'à peine mais tous ses mots frappaient Lucas d'une grande fureur. Celui-ci tenta de nouveau de s'approcher, de s'excuser, de le calmer, mais Maxence refusait de bouger. Quand soudain, son ombre se retourna et il réfléchit un instant, la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis désolé, lança-t-il enfin d'une voix subitement faible. Je vais y aller. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sur ces mots brisés, il empoigna sa veste, prit la porte et disparut dans la nuit. Au milieu de la cuisine, glacé par l'instant, Lucas ne réalisait qu'à peine. Ses paupières papillonnaient, ses doigts tressautaient et les sueurs froides coulaient à flots le long de son échine.

Non, non il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et il avait pu, dans ce grand moment d'horreur, croiser son regard lors de son départ. Ces yeux si tristes, si déçus, si blessés. Mais surtout et avant tout, la sincérité au fond de ses pupilles.

Brisé, Lucas passa le restant de sa nuit à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il but aussi, un peu, un verre, pour tenter de se détendre, en vain. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit vers les trois heures du matin et essaya de dormir, sans grand succès là encore. Ses idées, ses pensées, vagabondaient, rebondissaient dans son cerveau. Celui-ci bouillait, incapable de faire le tri entre toutes les informations qu'il avait à traiter.

Comment en étaient-ils encore arrivés là ? C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette impasse. Etaient-ils voués à s'y retrouver ? A tourner en rond dans un cycle interminable ? Ils avaient pourtant bel et bien eu la sensation d'avoir avancé pour une fois. Ils avaient commencé à construire quelque chose, de fébrile, de fragile certes, mais c'était un début.

Un début qui venait de se frapper contre un grand mur. Et ce mur, c'était lui. C'était Lucas, c'était lui et son barrage de peur et de panique. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir, comment accepter tout ce qui se cachait derrière le béton. Il avait l'incroyable sentiment que s'il le laissait tomber, s'il abandonnait ses défenses, la vague serait si gigantesque qu'elle emporterait tout sur son passage. Tout son contrôle, tous ses sentiments, toute sa vie.

Une tempête si puissante qu'elle en détruirait jusqu'au peu de relation qu'il y avait entre eux.

Le jeune youtubeur se retourna dans son lit, le bras sous la tête, les yeux grands ouverts sur le noir de la chambre.

Et Maxence ? Que pensait Maxence ? Que voulait-il réellement ? Lui qui était si dur à lire, lui qui conservait tout avec réserve. Il était à la fois si beau, si brillant et si mystérieux que Lucas ne savait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Lui parler sincèrement était facile, mais l'écouter l'était beaucoup moins car le moindre mot paraissait lui coûter le prix d'une vie.

Pourtant, il lui semblait bien que ce soir, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait enfin pu apercevoir la vérité qui teintait son cœur. Il avait pu jeter un œil à travers une faille qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vue et s'était brûlé les pupilles.

Un soupir retentit dans la pièce, rythmé par les lourds battements de son cœur. Il le sentait peser trois tonnes dans son thorax, appuyant sur ses poumons, pétrissant son humeur.

Il avait été si aveugle. Aveugle à ses sentiments bien que silencieux, aveugle à sa patience bien que tenace, aveugle à sa bienveillance bien qu'infinie. Il n'avait rien vu, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui encore une fois. Il se souvenait toujours de cette soirée, l'année dernière, où il avait refusé d'en parler alors que Maxence en avait eu tant besoin.

Lucas se sentait con. Incroyablement con de l'avoir coupé. Pour une rare fois, son ami allait s'ouvrir à lui et il avait tout gâché, tout détruit. Il aurait enfin pu savoir ce qu'il ressentait, de quoi il avait peur, de quoi il avait envie et pourtant, il l'avait rejeté.

Se détournant sur le ventre, Lucas étouffa un grognement de rage dans son oreiller. Tout en lui se mélangeait dans un grand typhon d'émotions. La fatigue, la peur, le regret, la curiosité, l'inquiétude, la déception et bien d'autres avaient décidé de ne plus former qu'un affreux magma. Celui-ci remontait dans sa gorge, inondait son cœur et tapissait les parois de ses poumons, rendant sa respiration, son existence même, plus difficile que jamais.

Quand enfin les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent sur Paris, le jeune youtubeur avait finalement réussi à s'assoupir, assommé de sommeil. De son côté, Maxence n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

A partir de cet instant, ce fut une étrange chasse qui prit place. Dès son réveil, Lucas s'était jeté sur son portable pour, désespérément, appeler son ami. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas encore remis car il ne répondit pas. Alors le plus jeune réessaya quelques heures plus tard, puis quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques…

Il l'évitait.

Lucas était loin d'être crédule. Il l'avait vu, courir plus loin en l'apercevant au bout d'un couloir dans les bureaux, prétexter avoir un emploi du temps chargé alors qu'il n'avait aucun gros projet en cours. Il avait beau lui mentir, sur les réseaux sociaux, Lucas pouvait tout voir de sa vie et se rendait bien compte que c'était Maxence, de sa propre volonté, qui l'en repoussait.

Au bout de longues semaines de déception et de rage, Lucas prit alors la décision d'abandonner. De ne plus chercher à le contacter. De ne plus l'appeler dans les couloirs. De ne plus lui envoyer quoi que ce soit. Il allait lui donner ce qu'il lui avait demandé durant cette fameuse soirée.

Il allait le laisser seul.

Suite à cette décision, bien que difficile, le jeune youtubeur choisit de s'installer dans une « routine » de travail pour étouffer ses pensées. Il se laissa aller dans de gros projets avec Cyprien, refit de longs lives avec Gotaga, Doigby et Mickalow, se mit à écrire de nouvelles musiques qui le faisaient toujours autant rire. En somme, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, la plupart de ses soirées consistaient à manger, prendre une douche et finalement s'étaler sur son matelas pour ne plus s'en relever avant dix heures du matin.

Se lever tard pour se coucher tard, son rythme de vie n'avait jamais été aussi efficace.

Et pourtant, certains soirs, la fatigue n'était pas aussi assommante et les pensées revenaient tandis que la solitude le prenait dans tout son silence. Il lui arrivait encore de se retrouver au milieu de sa cuisine, revivre, revoir cette dernière scène. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient réellement parlé. Ou peut-être même la première fois qu'ils avaient réellement échangé.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, nu, cru.

Mais Lucas ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Se laisser sombrer d'une telle manière, étouffé par son appartement, était la pire sensation qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Alors un soir de grande détresse, il avait embarqué sa veste, laissé son portable et était sorti dans la nuit.

Il ne faisait rien d'extravagant. Au contraire il se contentait de se promener au bord de la rive non loin de chez lui. Et progressivement, il en prit l'habitude. Certains soirs il vagabondait pendant vingt minutes, d'autres durant deux heures. Tout dépendait d'à quel point il se plongeait dans ses pensées, d'à quel point le magma collait à ses poumons, d'à quel point la lune brillait haut dans le ciel.

Elle était la seule le soir à l'écouter réfléchir si fort. Discuter du pour et du contre, de ses réactions puériles, de son attitude égoïste et pourtant de sa peur, effroyable, de briser le mur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'eau coulait sous les ponts de Paris, plus la blessure de ce barrage s'agrandissait. Poussée par le temps, par le manque, par le regret, elle s'effritait et bientôt, des pans entiers de murs coulaient au fin fond de ses émotions.

Chaque soir, Lucas tentait de ne plus en avoir peur. Il s'asseyait sur un banc et contemplait, bien que les doigts crispés, le paysage de ses sentiments. Ceux qui surgissaient, de plus en plus clairs, de derrière le béton.

Certaines nuits le faisaient sourire de soulagement, mais d'autres le faisaient pleurer d'affolement.

Puis d'autres lui réservaient d'étonnantes surprises.

Lucas jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**02 : 47**

Un soupir lui échappa. Il était rare qu'il sorte aussi tard mais même s'il s'était confortablement engouffré sous ses draps, le sommeil ne cessait de le bouder. Au bout de quelques minutes à étouffer dans la chaleur oppressante de la chambre, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie : sortir, s'enfuir.

Le jeune youtubeur leva la tête, ferma les yeux et apprécia la douce fraicheur de la nuit sur ses joues. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait ces silencieux instants dans la ville. Il était bien heureux d'être placé dans un quartier si calme, loin des étudiants fêtards ou des voisins agités. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour ses ballades spirituelles.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait être le mieux. Soudain, alors qu'il avait à peine fait quelques mètres au bord de la Seine, les yeux bleus quittèrent l'autre rive et s'immobilisèrent. Lucas cessa tout mouvement, glacé d'effroi.

Trois mètres devant lui, le jeune homme s'était lui aussi figé.

Les yeux d'océan s'agrandirent puis ses paupières s'agitèrent, tentant tant bien que mal de balayer l'émotion qui montait. Ce magma, bouillant, il le sentait. Il le sentait s'agiter, gonfler, couler, brûler. Il lui remontait dans toute la cage thoracique et s'emparait de son cœur tout entier. Ce cœur qui l'abandonnait, parti dans une danse folle, excité de bonheur.

Lucas n'osa rien dire, submergé par cette vague ardente. Tous deux se dévisagèrent, communiquant sans un mot. Malgré la distance, leurs émotions s'entrechoquaient, soudain virulentes.

-Je… Je me rendais chez toi, lâcha enfin la douce voix de Maxence.

Cette phrase sembla enfin sortir le youtubeur de sa transe. Il s'agita, se mit à regarder partout autour de lui et enfin se détourna vers la rive. L'eau clapotait sur les rebords, la ronde lune s'y reflétant. Ses émotions s'emmêlaient, enroulées autour de ses pieds, mais qu'il se sentait heureux là, maintenant. Une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, Lucas se retourna enfin vers son ami et proposa, d'un ton calme :

-On marche un peu ?

Maxence osa à peine affronter son regard, à son tour embarrassé par un millier de sentiments. Malgré tout, il accepta d'un hochement de tête et les deux garçons partirent ensemble dans le sens opposé. A partir de cet instant plus rien ne fut dit. Les lèvres restaient closes, bien que courbées dans des esquisses de sourires, parfois de rires.

Proches l'un de l'autre, ils se contentaient d'apprécier l'instant, leurs retrouvailles, leur relation. Une heure plus tard, ils marchaient toujours, parfois s'arrêtaient pour prendre une pause sur un banc, puis reprenaient. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'arrêter cette nuit. Ils auraient voulu qu'elle dure toujours, qu'elle s'étire, devienne infinie et tourne en rond. Cela ne les aurait jamais lassés. Malgré le silence, malgré le manque d'étoiles, malgré le froid, il n'y avait pas meilleur instant que maintenant.

Alors ils continuèrent de marcher, jusqu'au lever du jour, échangeant plus de regards que de mots. Et quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent taper dans leurs pupilles, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent au bord de la rive. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs doigts se frôlaient. Ils prirent un instant pour contempler les nuances qui tâchaient le ciel et au bout de quelques secondes, Maxence baissa un regard surpris vers Lucas.

Durant cette courte nuit, la peur s'était calmée, apaisée, apprivoisée par le manque et la distance. Lentement, elle s'était laissée couler, s'était laissée noyer et maintenant que le barrage tenait à peine sur ses fondations, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre sa chute éminente.

Alors, Maxence, premier témoin de ce combat, esquissa un sourire ému. Les couleurs du ciel prirent soudain une teinte intense, sa main lovée contre celle de Lucas.

Eh oui, c'est moi, l'incapacité de publier en temps et en heure ! Non mais vous savez... C'est enfin la Golden Week. Ca m'a totalement déréglé !

Allez fini les excuses bidons,

Plein d'amour !


	6. Lumière

Les jours qui suivirent, la relation entre les deux garçons s'était visiblement apaisée. Maxence avait fait son grand retour dans les vidéos de Lucas et ce dernier avait retrouvé un meilleur rythme de vie. Ils avaient de nouveau pris l'habitude de se voir quelques soirs pour boire un coup dans un bar ou pour partager une après-midi autour d'un café.

Cependant, d'un accord commun silencieux, une nouvelle règle s'était instaurée. Les longues soirées chez le jeune châtain étaient désormais prohibées. Tant qu'il n'était pas prêt, tant qu'il n'invitait pas directement le chanteur chez lui, Maxence avait interdiction de se rendre chez Lucas. A contrario, ils avaient pris la douce habitude de se réunir, certains soirs, au bord de la Seine. Ils contemplaient les lumières au loin, imaginaient eux-mêmes des étoiles incroyables et se tenaient la main durant des heures. Qu'ils soient glacés par le vent ou qu'ils s'abritent de la pluie, ils ne voulaient jamais annuler ces moments si intimes.

Peu à peu, ce qui restait du barrage commençait à s'écrouler, à ne plus former que d'étranges formes fébriles. Pourtant il restait encore ce mur, ce pan difficilement stable mais toujours debout, à abattre.

Et ce fut durant la nuit qu'il tomba enfin.

**02 : 00**

Lucas était debout en plein milieu de son salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y était, ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait y faire. La télécommande de sa télévision était dans sa main droite. Son portable dans sa main gauche. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, les pupilles tremblantes, dilatées. Il ne se souvenait de rien avant cet instant, n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, là, maintenant.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il lâchait la télécommande pour se jeter sur l'écran de son portable. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, rien n'en sortait. Le magma était toujours là, juste au fond de sa gorge. Il l'étouffait, l'étranglait. Plus que jamais, il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Son doigt appuya sur le nom désiré et il porta l'objet à son oreille, paniqué. Quelque chose de violent, de gros, de grand, venait de remonter à la surface. Quelque chose qui venait de rencontrer le mur et le frappait désormais.

L'intonation retentit trois fois et enfin, Maxence décrocha.

-Lucas ? résonna une voix faible, enrouée de sommeil.

Il l'avait sûrement réveillé. Lucas s'excusa, lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il allait le laisser dormir, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il crut faire mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes, fixes, tremblantes, tandis que les mots noyaient son esprit. Il avait tant à dire, tant à exprimer mais le mur était toujours là, bien qu'abimé.

Le silence dura un instant avant que Maxence ne reprenne, d'une voix confiante.

-J'arrive.

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Lucas se mit à fixer son écran, stupéfait, les yeux agrandis de surprise et d'émotions. Tout semblait ressurgir en un instant et pourtant, ce mur, comme un bouchon, l'empêchait d'exploser, de profiter. Etouffé, bloqué, frustré, il se mit à frapper du poing sur son torse et essaya de crier, en vain. Seuls des râles, au maximum des grognements sortaient de sa gorge serrée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, signe de rage, d'impatience, d'impuissance. Il voulait hurler, voulait pleurer, crier ses sentiments, faire couler les émotions, mais rien ne se faisait. Tout restait figé, coincé en lui comme une accumulation trop importante.

Lucas alla alors dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau pour désespérément tenter de se desserrer la gorge, en vain. Il s'installa ensuite sur son sofa, fit le tour de l'appartement quatre fois, resta immobile une bonne dizaine de minutes et soudain, la sonnerie retentit.

Le pauvre youtubeur sentit son cœur faire des bonds monumentaux, danser toutes les valses qu'ils connaissaient, noyé par ce magma brûlant. Malgré tout il alla ouvrir la porte à Maxence et attendit, statufié à l'entrée. Que dire ? Que faire ? Arriverait-il enfin à prononcer un mot ?

Ses pensées se mélangèrent, se mêlèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'une boule qui vient empirer l'état de son mutisme. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa tête et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son appartement, tout s'y effaça.

Il était là. Rouge. Essoufflé. Il avait couru. Ses cheveux étaient perlés d'eau, signe qu'il pleuvait dehors. Mais Lucas ne le vit pas. Lucas ne le remarqua pas. Il était déjà fixé sur ses yeux, sur son regard, soudain si profond, si beau, si sincère. Il avait sûrement le même à cet instant.

Ce quelque chose continuait de frapper contre le mur. Il l'attaquait, l'agrippait à mesure que la tension montait entre eux.

Maxence baissa la tête vers ses pieds, dévisagea la distance entre eux et le pas de la porte avant d'interroger son ami des yeux. Sa respiration s'était apaisée, son souffle lui était revenu, permettant à leurs rythmes cardiaques de s'élever dans la cage d'escaliers.

Lucas, qui sembla enfin réaliser la question muette, leva la main vers le chanteur et lui prit le bras. Il le tira alors, lentement, doucement, jusque dans l'appartement. Maxence se regarda passer les pieds à l'intérieur, franchir cette limite, gagner cet instant. Ses yeux de bois, devenus brillants, se levèrent vers le plus jeune qu'il décrivit avec une attention toute nouvelle.

C'était différent, très loin de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés si tard sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci claqua d'ailleurs derrière eux et l'obscurité se referma sur leurs ombres. Seule la lumière tamisée du salon et les quelques rayons lunaires venaient encore taper dans leurs pupilles. Ces pupilles qui tremblaient, soudain agitées, soudain fascinées par leurs jumelles.

Le silence, le calme, le temps. Ils prenaient tout. Ils acceptaient tout.

Et le mur, lentement, courbait sous l'instant.

Lucas leva une main, tremblante, la glissa dans sa nuque.

La fissure s'élargissait, s'étendait alors que les premiers morceaux chutaient déjà.

Ses yeux étaient sublimes. Ses lèvres attirantes. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant cela ? Il avait tant manqué. Tant raté à s'aveugler, à se retenir, à se coincer dans une position intenable. Il s'était menti, avait voulu garder cette vie si simple, avait voulu rester dans sa zone de confort à jamais. Les filles c'était toujours plus simple et pourtant, merde, qu'est-ce qu'elles ne le valaient pas.

Enfin, leurs bouches se lient. Le barrage s'écroule, la vague se lance, violente et ravageuse. Lucas s'accroche à ses cheveux tandis que Maxence l'enlace. Ils se collent, ne se lâchent plus, affrontent ce typhon en leur cœur.

Le baiser ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes. Déjà, les deux garçons se décollèrent et se dévisagèrent, pas bien sûr de la réaction de l'autre. Et pourtant, ils arboraient le même sourire, le même regard, les mêmes sentiments.

Le plus jeune lâcha un soupir, comme soulagé, soudain libéré d'un poids infâme. Le barrage n'était plus, l'eau coulait à flots, bien que difficile à contrôler, bien que bouillante au fond de son estomac. Tendrement, il alla fourrer son visage contre l'épaule de Maxence et n'y bougea plus, comme honteux. Il était si heureux, si bien en cet instant qu'il lui était impossible de gérer son expression faciale. Ses doigts s'agrippaient au t-shirt de son amant, tirant presque dessus alors qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle dans le creux de son cou.

Il le sentit se poser, d'un vol délicat, sur sa peau sensible, lui arrachant un long frisson. Puis ses doigts vinrent tirer sur son haut, libérant un espace où il alla déposer une vague de baisers. L'un d'eux fleurit tout près du lobe et Lucas se sentit fondre dans un râle. L'instant d'après, il craquait et attrapait le chanteur pour l'embarquer dans sa chambre.

L'obscurité régnait, les corps se rapprochaient, les lèvres se liaient de nouveau. La valse étaient enclenchée, les cœurs battaient plus forts que jamais. Ils pulsaient, sur un rythme audacieux, envoyant un sang soudain brûlant. La porte fut claquée et le haut de Maxence fut arraché, balancé à terre, vite suivi de celui de Lucas.

Ils se redécouvraient, se touchaient, laissaient les mains se balader là où elles n'avaient encore jamais été. Cette fois sobre, cette fois conscient, le chanteur étouffa un grognement d'impatience et repoussa le plus jeune jusque sur le lit. Ce dernier s'y effondra, surpris et amusé, avant de revenir au contact dans un nouveau baiser. Baiser plus hargneux, plus frustré, tout de dents et de salives. Lucas avait comme la sensation de les ressentir, enfin, ces sentiments silencieux que Maxence dissimulaient toujours si bien.

Ses baisers avaient un goût de frustration, ses mains étaient impatientes et ses yeux débordaient d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperçue auparavant. Ou alors ne l'avait-il simplement jamais remarqué ?

Le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture brisa le fil de ses pensées et Lucas se redressa pour voir son amant lui retirer son jean. Ce dernier vola dans la pièce tandis que l'ainé remontait pour se saisir de sa bouche. Leurs langues valsèrent encore un instant avant que ce ne soit cette fois les mains de Lucas qui ne s'agitent et viennent retirer le bas de Maxence. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour s'en débarrasser et ils s'avancèrent un peu plus profondément dans le lit, pris par la vague.

Vague intense, eau brûlante, leurs lèvres tremblaient, leurs voix résonnaient. Soudain, le jeune youtubeur sentit quelque chose d'humide, de doux, se poser à la limite de son boxer. Ses yeux se relevèrent juste à temps pour voir le baiser que Maxence venait de déposer. Et ce regard, incandescent, alors qu'il passait la main sous le tissu.

Lucas ouvrit la bouche, s'entendit parler, comme de loin.

-Attends, attends, t'as pas à…

Il entendit sa voix se fendre, se briser en deux et partir dans un gémissement grave. Ses doigts se crispèrent un instant autour des draps avant de venir s'ancrer dans les cheveux emmêlés. Ces magnifiques cheveux, qu'il avait toujours tant aimé, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir si près de son sexe un jour.

Cette bouche non plus d'ailleurs.

Qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était douée, qu'elle était douce, Lucas n'y croyait pas. A peine osait-il baisser la tête vers lui qu'il se croyait halluciner. Sa langue n'hésitait pas à se balader tout du long de sa verge, lui arrachant de profonds râles, allant jusqu'à gratter au fond de sa gorge dans des grognements incontrôlables.

L'eau débordait, le fleuve sortait de son lit et venait tout envahir. Comme Lucas l'avait si bien deviné, plus rien n'était sous contrôle. Tout lui échappait, lui éclatait dans les mains. Ses sentiments, comme des ballons gonflés à l'hélium s'envolaient loin dans le ciel. Ils y rencontraient l'espace, s'éloignaient vers d'autres planètes, d'autres galaxies dont Lucas apercevait maintenant les étoiles.

Maxence se redressa enfin et le jeune youtubeur s'empressa de venir chercher son visage, de mordiller ses lèvres, de prendre sa bouche. Il la voulait, pour lui tout seul, elle lui appartenait désormais, il n'y avait plus rien à dire là-dessus. Pas un seul mot assez puissant, pas un seul son assez fort pour exprimer la tempête en lui.

Tous deux revinrent sur le lit et Lucas ne put patienter une seconde de plus pour coller leurs corps au plus près possible. Les derniers remparts de tissus furent rejetés dans un coin de la pièce et les râles se firent plus forts, plus profonds. La salive reprit son rôle de lubrifiant et les frottements devinrent supplications alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. La chaleur les saisissait, soudain violente, irradiant de nouveaux sentiments. La pièce rétrécissait encore pour les laisser seuls au monde, pour ne rien refléter d'autres qu'une force intense.

Maxence gémissait, son nom en boucle sur les lèvres, incapable de se décoller de lui. Ses cheveux, sa barbe, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains, lui tout simplement. Il l'avait enfin pour lui, tout entier, tout seul, si franc, si chaud, si beau. Les paillettes se démultipliaient dans ses pupilles tandis que les geignements se faisaient plus envahissants. Leurs mains se lièrent sur leurs sexes, leurs lèvres se quittèrent à contrecœur, obligées de répondre à un manque d'oxygène grandissant. Alors ils se regardèrent, se contemplèrent, Lucas plongeant la main libre dans ses cheveux, collant leurs fronts. Respirations hachées, souffles embrasés, regards fascinés, peaux échauffées. Ils partageaient tout et sautaient à pieds joints dans l'eau. Cette eau dont Lucas avait eu si peur. Ces sensations qu'il avait rejetées d'un mur.

Ils les acceptaient désormais. Toutes. A cœur ouvert, à cris de guerre.

Soudain, les gémissements s'envolèrent et les muscles se crispèrent d'un bloc. Les respirations se turent l'espace d'une seconde, le monde se stoppant tout autour. Ils étaient arrivés au fond, avaient rencontré le sol dans une nouvelle vague. Ils en ressortaient maintenant plus essoufflés que jamais, mais surtout plus souriants, liant de nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser de satisfaction.

Incapables de se résoudre à se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et échangèrent de nombreux baisers, de nombreux mots, de nombreux rires avant de s'assoupir. Maxence fut le premier à sombrer, décrit par un Lucas aux yeux grands ouverts. Il se sentait soudain comme assoiffé, comme s'il avait été privé d'eau pendant des millénaires et venait de redécouvrir cette sensation unique.

Il s'attarda pendant de longues minutes sur la description précise de son visage, comme s'il voulait le graver dans sa pupille. Ne jamais l'oublier, ne jamais oublier tout ce qu'il y avait vu. La douleur, la déception, la joie, le plaisir. Toutes ces émotions qu'il avait essayé de conserver en lui.

Ses doigts passèrent tendrement le long de sa barbe, remontant jusqu'à son oreille où il effleura son piercing avant de plonger doucement dans les vagues de ses cheveux. Un sourire le prit et Lucas se laissa alors chuter, s'immergeant dans l'eau, l'acceptant à jamais en lui.

Le lendemain, Lucas se réveilla en douceur, étendu au beau milieu de son lit. La fenêtre était entre-ouverte, mélangeant l'odeur de renfermé à celle, plus fraiche, de la rue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et découvrit qu'il n'était autre que neuf heures et demie. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise heure pour se lever, il pourrait aussi en profiter pour prendre une douche car il se sentait collant comme jamais. Entreprenant alors de se diriger vers la salle-de-bain, Lucas ignora les vêtements dissimulés sur le sol et en saisit des propres dans son armoire.

Une fois plus réveillé et plus frais, il surgit dans la cuisine et se fit un café. Enfin à table avec sa tasse, il en but quelques gorgées avant d'apercevoir un post-it coloré plus loin. Il s'en saisit et un léger sourire le prit alors qu'il le lisait, dans une sensation de déjà-vu.

_Boulot ce matin,_

_T'ai laissé dormir,_

_Maxence_

Les mots étaient plus brefs, écrits à la va-vite, signe qu'il était en retard en l'écrivant. Lucas laissa retomber le morceau de papier sur la table et ramenant la tasse vers son visage, fut percuté par un million de souvenirs.

Des images, soudain nettes, soudain si précises de la soirée lui revinrent, rougissant ses joues, chauffant son visage. Il se rappela du barrage, du moment où il avait cédé, des cheveux de Maxence, de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, de sa voix. Il entendait de nouveau tout, voyait de nouveau tout, avec ce regard neuf, avec ces sentiments bouillants.

La tasse. La **tasse**. Elle tremblait dans ses mains, menaçant de se déverser sur le côté.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se mordit la lèvre, brutalement embarrassé. La tasse fut reposée sur la table et ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur son visage, en proie à une surchauffe incontrôlable.

Merde. C'était sérieux.

Les jours passaient et repassaient de nouveau. Lucas s'ennuyait dans son studio, incapable de trouver la moindre idée. Il n'avait ni envie de jouer, ni envie de trouver un quelconque thread à lire. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien du tout.

Les iris bleus vinrent se fixer sur le smartphone dont il dévisagea l'heure et la date. Cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas revu Maxence depuis cette fameuse nuit. Lucas se sentit rougir à cette pensée, encore incapable de totalement traiter la nouvelle. Que dire ? Que faire ? Comment appeler cela ? Etaient-ils en « couple » désormais ?

Le youtubeur secoua brutalement la tête de gauche à droit. Non, non, non, cela n'allait pas du tout. Il aurait accepté n'importe quel mot tant que ce n'était pas celui-là. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas un couple… n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, du brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir et quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte. Lucas se releva d'un bond en voyant Raphaël entrer dans la pièce, tout sourire.

-Je te dérange pas ? lâcha-t-il, succédé de David.

Ce dernier tendit subitement les bras vers la porte et s'exclama, d'une voix étrange et grave :

-Et veuillez accueillir les grands, les uniques, Bigflo & Oli !

Tout ceci suivit par l'entrée des deux chanteurs qui saluèrent chaleureusement Lucas avant d'ajouter :

-Et Maxence en passant hein.

-Ah oui, merde pardon Maxence ! s'écria alors David en se jetant dans le couloir.

A l'entende de son nom puis de sa voix qui résonna non loin, Lucas sentit tous ses membres se contracter. Alerte, danger, furent les deux mots qui envahirent son esprit.

Enfin, l'objet de ses pensées entra et tout en lui sembla faire un looping. Il n'était clairement pas prêt pour ces retrouvailles. Les questions qu'ils s'étaient posées quelques minutes plus tôt n'avaient toujours aucune réponse et lorsque le chanteur s'avança vers lui pour le saluer, son cerveau passa en mode automatique.

Devant lui, dans une humeur totalement opposée à la sienne, Maxence affichait une mine radieuse et attira Lucas dans une étreinte enjouée.

Une fois décollé, le youtubeur, gêné et paniqué, s'empressa de lancer une conversation dans le groupe. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé les deux frères qu'il appréciait tant. Ces derniers, désormais incroyablement populaires, avaient peu de temps à leur consacrer mais se débrouillaient toujours pour faire de nouvelles vidéos avec eux. Geste qu'aussi bien Raphaël, David et Lucas affectionnaient.

Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas temps libre illimité et bientôt, durent partir, vite suivis du duo de youtubeurs qui devaient retourner à leurs projets. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucas se retrouva seul avec Maxence qui lui, ne semblait attendre que ça.

Preuve en était que dès que la porte fut fermée, il plongea sur le plus jeune et l'enlaça de nouveau, d'une étreinte cette fois très délicate. Il ouvrit cependant de grands yeux lorsque une main froide, ferme et forte se posa sur son torse et le repoussa un mètre plus loin. Son regard rencontra le mur glacial qui s'était construit sur le visage de Lucas et aussitôt, toute sa joie fondit.

-T'es pas content de me revoir ? osa-t-il demander d'une fois si fébrile que le youtubeur fut bien obligé de s'adoucir.

-C'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il soudain embarrassé. C'est juste qu'on est aux bureaux… tu sais bien que les gens rentrent dans mon studio comme dans un bar…

Compréhensif, Maxence acquiesça mais insista malgré tout, blessé par la douche froide qu'il venait de se prendre.

-Mais là y'a personne…

Les mâchoires de Lucas se crispèrent et ses dents se serrèrent dans une expression fermée. Le ton suppliant de son ami lui donnait envie de se frapper, là, maintenant, mais quelque chose en lui était impassible vis-à-vis de cette décision.

-On sait jamais, lâcha-t-il alors sans céder. Je veux pas que les gens sachent.

Cette fois, le visage de l'ainé prit une expression curieuse, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Mais ces « gens » c'est nos amis. On les connait, on sait très bien comment ils réagiraient, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, on…

-Je ne veux pas qu'on sache.

Maxence se figea, surpris. Son ton avait été si définitif, si coupant qu'il comprit aussitôt qu'il était impossible de discuter plus. Il haussa alors les épaules et, affichant une moue perplexe, se contenta d'accepter la situation sans plus d'efforts.

Et cette fameuse situation que Maxence trouvait un brin agaçante au début, se transforma rapidement en contrat signé et daté que Lucas appliquait à la lettre près tous les jours de la semaine. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait personne des kilomètres à la ronde, peu importe que l'immeuble entier soit vide, peu importe qu'ils soient cachés du moindre regard, rien ne passait. Lucas se détournait, le repoussait, grognait et s'agitait jusqu'à ce que Maxence abandonne l'approche.

Ce dernier essayait bien d'être indulgent, se disant qu'il avait sûrement besoin de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle relation, mais plus le temps passait, plus sa patience se fatiguait. A force, il avait presque pris le pli et ne tentait plus le moindre contact avant qu'ils ne soient dans l'un de leurs appartements.

Situation pénible, atmosphère frustrante, ambiance contrariante. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, Maxence se lassait de ces barrières que Lucas semblait méticuleusement poser dans toute sa tête. Au contraire, l'ainé le voulait libéré, prêt à voler, prêt à partir dans des folies, prêt à rire à gorge déployée devant le moindre passant, devant le moindre jugement.

Maxence lui, était prêt pour ça, partant pour se moquer du monde tandis qu'ils se tiendraient la main. Mais Lucas n'en était pas encore là. Peut-être lui fallait-il encore une dernière tape dans le dos pour qu'il ose plonger dans le vide.

Mardi. C'était enfin l'automne et le temps se rafraichissait. Lucas, dans son studio, tournait une nouvelle vidéo quand trois coups retentirent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on tape si poliment et savait très bien à qui s'attendre. Aussitôt, il stoppa son tournage et se retourna sur sa chaise pour accueillir d'un grand sourire le fameux chanteur.

Malheureusement, son expression joyeuse ne dura pas longtemps car en face de lui, Maxence tirait la grimace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'empressa alors de demander Lucas en se levant de son siège.

-Tu sais je t'avais parlé d'une nouvelle tournée avec Martin, commença-t-il donc.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, se rappelant même très bien de leur conversation. A cet instant, les lèvres de l'ainé s'étirèrent dans un rictus gêné et il enchaina :

-Bah en fait on part maintenant.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

-Quoi, là maintenant ?

-Ouais dans quelques heures. Beaucoup de salles sont complètes alors on nous a rajouté une date, ce qui fait que…

Lucas se détourna un instant, changea de position et soupira légèrement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient y faire grand-chose. C'était ça leurs métiers, des imprévus et beaucoup d'absences, il faudrait bien qu'ils s'y habituent.

-Du coup je voulais te dire au revoir, reprit alors Maxence, les yeux soudain fixés sur son visage.

Un silence s'installa, gênant, frustrant. Ce n'était pas juste son visage qu'il décrivait mais bel et bien ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, Lucas fut attiré par les siennes et se mit à les contempler, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Pour tout dire je voulais t'embrasser mais… continua le chanteur d'un ton doux et brisé à la fois.

Quelque chose de fort, de brutal, frappa dans la poitrine du youtubeur dont les yeux revinrent aussitôt plus haut. Il voulut dire une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi, mais Maxence s'était déjà penché sur lui pour embrasser sa tempe. Une seconde plus tard, le silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce et Lucas était toujours là, figé dans un conflit interne.

Sa règle venait-elle violemment de se retourner contre lui ?

Le soleil tombait lentement sur Paris, envahissant les rues et les fenêtres de tâches orangées. Noyé dans cette douce couleur, le jeune youtubeur, la tête entre les mains, ne s'attendait pas encore à tout ce qui l'attendait.

Bon on va dire que je suis à l'heure hein ? ... Je sais, je sais...

Ayez du fun !


	7. Equilibre (corrigé)

Une tournée, ce n'était pas seulement quelques jours. Ce n'était même pas quelques semaines. C'était bel et bien des mois. Des mois entiers. D'attente. De patience. De solitude. De restreinte. Des choses que Lucas se croyait prêt à encaisser. Des choses qu'il avait déjà connues. Des choses qu'il croyait avoir connues.

Après tout, avant il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec cela. Il était arrivé que Maxence et lui ne se croisent même pas pendant des moitiés d'années.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant.

-**Merde** !

-Lucas ça va ? retentit la voix inquiète de Raphaël.

Celui-ci passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, curieux de l'entendre jurer sans même filmer. Il était rare qu'il crie si fort sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte du studio. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et ces derniers temps, il faisait beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient plus.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, effondré sur son sofa, la tête entre les mains, le portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Etait-ce réellement le bruit sourd qu'il avait pu entendre plus tôt ?

-Lucas ça va pas ? répéta-t-il, cette fois franchement stupéfait.

Il l'avait déjà vu fatigué, énervé, à bout, mais ce qu'il avait désormais sous les yeux semblait bien loin de tout ça. Lentement, le visage défait, le plus jeune leva un regard peiné vers Raphaël et bégaya, d'une fois si faible :

-Désolé, j'suis crevé. J'ai besoin de repos. Ou de vacances plutôt. J'arrive plus à rien là.

Le plus vieux vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, claquant la paume de sa main sur son genou.

-Je sais ce qui te faut ! Il faut que tu sortes ! Viens avec nous ce soir, on a un truc sympa de prévu.

Lucas tourna des yeux rouges vers lui. Etait-ce de sommeil ? Ou avait-il bien pleuré ? Raphaël n'oserait jamais poser la question. Malgré tout, le jeune châtain accepta dans un léger sourire et la nuit, tous se retrouveraient pour dérider ce visage si tiré.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant.

Il avait beau être entouré, il avait beau être avec des gens qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur, plus rien ne passait. Ni les stories sur Instagram, ni ses tweets favoris, ni le son du monde, ni les bruits dans la rue, tout, tout paraissait soudain insupportable. Tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il était seul. Tout ce qui lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait plus lui parler.

Echanger était un enfer. Maxence avait un emploi du temps de fou. Lucas peinait à recevoir une quelconque réponse. Le son de sa voix était déjà devenu flou dans ses souvenirs et ce n'était pas les très rares appels qui arrangeaient la situation. Au contraire celle-ci ne faisait plus rien d'autre que foncer vers le vide.

Le plus jeune, bien que motivé et enthousiaste, n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il s'y était attendu pourtant, à ce silence, à cette solitude, à ce froid et cette déprime qui se glissaient dans son lit le soir. Mais à un tel degré ? avec une telle force ? Non, non, ça il ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Et pourtant c'est cela qui le frappait à la vitesse d'un éclair. Chaque jour était pire que le dernier et se lever lui demandait de plus en plus de motivation.

Certes il arrivait à s'amuser, certes il arrivait à rire encore honnêtement qui plus est, mais au fond de lui tout restait éteint. Tout restait mort. Et jamais, jamais encore il ne s'était senti comme ça.

C'était nouveau, glacial et effrayant.

Cette vague, qu'il avait craint pendant des mois, ce barrage, qu'il avait construit pour se conserver, il en saisissait maintenant tout le sens. C'était de cela, de cela qu'il avait eu si peur. De sentiments si forts, si ancrés en lui qu'ils pourraient le saisir par la racine de l'âme. Quelque chose de si puissant, si discret qu'il ne se douterait même pas une seconde des conséquences sur son esprit.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal soudainement.

16h venait à peine de sonner. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et Lucas, seul dans son studio, commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il tournait sa vidéo et le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir. Il fallait dire que les nuits complètes étaient devenues rares ces derniers jours.

-Bon allez, se motiva-t-il alors en se levant de son siège.

Une petite marche et un café lui feraient sûrement le plus grand bien. Sortant du studio il jeta un œil à son portable et constata qu'il était déjà vendredi. Le seize plus précisément.

Le youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel pour se concentrer. Il restait encore au moins deux mois avant qu'il ne revienne.

Après avoir pris son café et l'avoir avalé en quelques secondes, Lucas poursuivit sa promenade improvisée vers le studio de Mcfly&Carlito. Etrangement, celui-ci était bien vide et un lourd silence envahissait la pièce. Peut-être étaient-ils partis tourner dehors ? Avaient-ils trouvé un nouveau concept ?

Lucas descendit quelques étages puis déboucha dans un autre couloir. Et Maxence ? Où était-il maintenant ? Dans quelle ville ? quelle rue ? quelle chambre ? L'attente était si dure, si insoutenable et il avait la sensation de ne plus rien connaitre de sa vie. Comme s'il en était sorti, revenu au point de départ, lorsqu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'amis.

Le jeune châtain se figea, les lèvres pincées. Mais qu'étaient-ils réellement maintenant ? Un « couple » ? Devait-il enfin accepter ce terme ? Accepter que oui, Maxence était au plus proche de ce qu'il pouvait considérer être son « petit-ami » ?

A cette remarque, le youtubeur rosit et repartit en trombe dans les escaliers. Pourquoi tout ceci sonnait-il si stupide dans sa tête ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à l'accepter ? Pourquoi bloquait-il autant sur des choses qui lui paraissaient si futiles auparavant ?

Avec ses anciennes copines cela avait été si intuitif, si logique alors pourquoi le monde prenait-il cette tournure désormais ?

-Eh, Lucas ! s'exclama une voix familière.

L'interpelé se figea, en équilibre au bout d'une marche. Il savait très bien qui venait de l'appeler.

-Raphaël ? s'interrogea-t-il en se retournant.

Bingo, ticket gagnant. Le youtubeur lui faisait de grands signes au loin, dans le couloir. Que voulait-il ?

Curieux, Lucas n'attendit pas qu'il hurle une deuxième fois son prénom et s'élança vers lui. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se rendait compte que Raphaël était loin d'être seul. Un petit regroupement s'était formé, composé d'une bonne partie de leurs amis communs et au milieu, une touffe ébouriffée dépassait.

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent. Ces cheveux. Il les aurait reconnu, peu importe la situation. Aussitôt, son petit trot devint un galop et Lucas n'hésita pas un instant pour s'engouffrer dans le tas. Il poussa sûrement des gens, écrasa même peut-être des pieds mais à l'instant même où l'air se fit, son corps se souleva du sol et…

-Woof ! geignit la masse qu'il venait de rencontrer, le souffle coupé par le choc. Lucas ?

Celui-ci s'était jeté sur Maxence, sans plus d'hésitation, sans plus de réflexion, et désormais, s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Autour d'eux, certains riaient, d'autres s'attendrissaient, tandis que le chanteur ne savait pas comment réagir, choqué par sa réaction.

Ils étaient pourtant bien entourés.

Mais là, en cet instant, Lucas s'en moquait. Il n'était plus à même de réfléchir, plus à même de savoir ne serait-ce que ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était cet homme, qui hantait ses pensées, ses nuits et ses journées, qui n'était pas censé rentrer avant des mois de latence.

A cette réflexion, le jeune youtubeur se décrocha enfin de son ami et le dévisagea, bien qu'heureux.

-T'étais pas censé… ?

A peine commença-t-il que Maxence le coupa, préparé à cette question.

-On a pas fini mais on était pas très loin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer.

Le chanteur se tut, la voix soudainement faible, l'expression fascinée. Depuis quand ces yeux bleus d'océan avaient-ils pris une telle teinte ? Avaient-ils toujours été aussi lumineux lorsqu'il le fixait ? Combien de temps pourrait-il se contrôler encore avant de l'embrasser ?

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, vite et bien.

Aussitôt, Maxence fit un pas en arrière et décolla son regard du youtubeur, bien décidé à rester en retrait. Lucas était déjà bien trop près de lui pour quelqu'un qui, quelques mois plus tôt, refusait le moindre contact en public. Avait-il déjà oublié son contrat ?

Finalement peut-être pas car dès que David se mit à parler, le plus jeune tressauta et se recula à son tour jusqu'à rejoindre le groupe. Il s'éloigna même à tel point que bientôt, Maxence ne le vit plus du tout.

Etait-il déjà reparti dans son studio ? Il avait du travail après tout. Et lui qui avait débarqué par surprise, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce qu'il lui consacre tout son temps.

Malgré tout déçu, le chanteur tenta de garder le sourire et discuta encore quelques minutes avec ses amis avant de faire demi-tour. Tout le monde devait bien reprendre le boulot et lui aussi, ne devait pas trop s'amuser dans les couloirs.

Tout à coup, au détour d'un croisement, un guet-apens lui fut posé. Un bras surgit de nulle part, le saisissant d'une poigne ferme et l'emmenant en courant dans les bureaux. Une porte se claqua et subitement, Maxence se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, stupéfait, à peine remis.

Le décor devant lui lui fit ouvrir des yeux ébahis et il baissa la tête vers son agresseur, amusé.

-C'était ça ton plan alors, ricana-t-il, cette fois bien souriant.

A quelques centimètres, Lucas le dévisageait, le visage rouge, l'air gêné. Expression qui fit fondre le sourire de Maxence et le remplaça par une envie, indescriptible, de plonger sur lui. Mais il ne fallait pas. Ils étaient aux bureaux. Il l'avait toujours repoussé, l'avait toujours…

Tout compte fait, il n'avait rien à faire.

Soudain collé contre lui, Lucas n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Les mains plongées dans ses cheveux, il l'attira contre lui et les tira jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il s'assit. Parfaite position pour piéger Maxence entre ses jambes, croisant ses pieds autour de ses genoux. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il n'allait plus le laisser s'en aller. Le quitter. Le faire souffrir. Le laisser seul dans cette chambre glaciale. Il ne le supportait plus. Il ne pouvait plus.

-Lucas… souffla le chanteur, devant batailler pour reprendre son souffle.

Le youtubeur ne le laissait plus respirer, subitement animal. Il lui prenait tout et ne lui laissait plus rien. Ni l'oxygène, ni la liberté. Il n'avait plus aucun autre choix que se noyer avec lui.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il comme frustré qu'il rompe leurs baisers.

Ses mains ne le lâchaient plus, soudain caressantes, soudain insistantes. Maxence peinait à leur résister alors qu'elles l'attiraient toujours plus à lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, plongeant sous sa chemise.

-Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer, bredouilla-t-il enfin, exténué.

Il déployait toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté pour se tenir à distance. Pour ne pas plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres, pour ne pas le saisir tout contre lui, l'allonger sur le bureau, le mordre à pleines dents, le faire gémir, le prendre, le…

-Je m'en fous.

Cette fois, les yeux de bois s'écarquillèrent et l'instant se figea. Cette seconde s'arrêta, comme sur pause, à déguster, à apprécier. Puis Maxence se vit plonger, tête la première, dans l'océan de ces yeux si provocateurs. A peine le temps s'allongea-t-il qu'il revint de plus belle, soudain bouillonnant.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute. Plus de place pour l'hésitation. Plus une once de peur ou de froid. Tout n'était plus que feu, magma et fusion. S'ils continuaient ils allaient le faire, là, tout de suite, dans ce bureau, **merde**.

Une main se souleva, bien que douce, et se plaqua sur le torse de Maxence. Instinctivement, celui-ci s'éloigna et leva les deux bras en l'air. Le souffle erratique, les cheveux en pagaille, ils se décrivirent un instant, à la fois surpris et frustrés par cet instant de pure voltige. Quand soudain, un éclat de rire les saisit. Un rire sincère, soulagé, noyé de sentiments et d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Lucas retourna aussitôt dans les bras de Maxence, le cœur en joie, la tête vide. Il n'avait plus rien à penser, plus rien à réfléchir. C'était seulement lui, lui et lui seul l'objet de son attention. Et pourtant, il devait retourner travailler. Il devait finir cette foutue vidéo. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose et les gens verraient bien que son humeur aurait changé en plein milieu mais il n'y avait pas assez de rushes.

Obligé d'être mis à la porte, Maxence se retourna dans le couloir et offrit un dernier sourire à son youtubeur favoris. Celui-ci resta là un instant, dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée, avant de l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que personne n'était dans le coin et ses lèvres vinrent quémander un dernier baiser, doux, timide.

Deux secondes plus tard, le studio se refermait. Maxence se retourna, totalement stupéfait, incapable d'intégrer l'information ni même de marcher. Il ne voulait pas partir. Putain, il ne voulait vraiment plus partir maintenant. Au diable les concerts, les fans et la musique, il avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, ramenant le chanteur à l'ordre. Comme réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se saisit de son portable. C'était un message. Ah. Ses pupilles tremblèrent. De Lucas.

Ce soir, 19h, chez toi

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent et Maxence sauta sur place, surexcité. Il était bien trop heureux, effaçant dans l'instant même tous les regrets qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie. Maintenant motivé, il s'élança dans le couloir et finit enfin par quitter l'immeuble.

Durant ce temps dans son studio, Lucas comatait sur son sofa, la tête entre les mains. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus été si rouge ? Son visage lui brûlait littéralement et la pression dans son thorax refusait de se calmer. Il réalisait, brutalement, tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son étreinte abusive devant dix personnes, son baiser agressif aguicheur et ce message qu'il venait d'envoyer, si clair, si transparent. Qu'était-il devenu en l'espace d'une seconde ?

Ses mains retombèrent sur ses genoux et il étouffa un soupir. Malgré tout, un sourire, comme collé sur son visage, refusait de s'en aller.

Peut-être fallait-il enfin qu'il accepte que Maxence était bel et bien son petit-ami.

Et lentement, Lucas commença à saisir de plus en plus le sens de ce mot. Tout ce qu'il impliquait, tout ce qu'il imposait et tout ce qu'il offrait aussi. Une fois la tournée de Maxence finit, tous deux en profitèrent pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils dormaient six nuits sur sept l'un chez l'autre, faisaient de nombreuses vidéos ensemble et écrivaient parfois quelques musiques. Raphaël et David, qui voyaient Maxence dix fois plus souvent qu'à l'habitude dans les bureaux, finirent par s'interroger sur cette nouvelle proximité. Les amis du chanteur, eux aussi, commencèrent à lui poser d'étranges questions et bientôt, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent acculés, incapables de mentir.

Alors Lucas accepta.

Il accepta que ce soit dit, bien que dans un cercle restreint. Bien évidemment, tous leurs proches n'en firent rien d'autres que de grands sourires. Quelques remarques les firent rires, d'autres les touchèrent et rapidement, il fut inutile de se justifier à chaque contact. Ils restaient évidemment discrets, pas un inconnu, pas un fan, pas un employé ne devait l'apprendre. Ce secret, il n'était qu'à eux et à ceux qu'ils aimaient, personne d'autre.

Doucement, délicieusement, le temps se remit en marche et l'eau de la Seine se remit à couler en flots, apportant avec elle un nouveau vent.

-Merde, jura Maxence après un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

Accélérant la marche, il déboita dans une nouvelle rue et l'aperçut enfin, quelques immeubles plus loin.

-Ah enfin ! s'écria-t-il les bras en l'air. On allait être en retard !

Le chanteur, plié en deux, reprit à peine son souffle que Lucas se mit en marche.

-En retard pour quoi ? tenta-t-il de dire mais sa voix était encore trop faible.

Une porte fut ouverte et les deux jeunes s'y engouffrèrent. Là, ils firent face à de longs escaliers en colimaçon. Le hall était spacieux, couvert d'un damier que Maxence eut juste le temps d'admirer. Déjà, Lucas s'élançait jusqu'au deuxième étage.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement en atteignant le bout du couloir.

Une grande femme, brune, la cinquantaine, les y attendait, un classeur dans les bras. Elle leur serra tour à tour la main et tenant la porte à laquelle ils faisaient face, les laissa rentrer.

Aussitôt, Maxence fut frappé d'une réalisation.

-Ah mais oui… soupira-t-il la main sur le front.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Lucas lui avait parlé de déménagement. Il disait trouver son logement actuel trop petit et trop vieux. Voilà qui expliquait leur présence ici, dans un appartement des plus vides mais des plus somptueux.

Les deux garçons écoutèrent silencieusement la propriétaire, examinèrent la salle de bain, la cuisine et la chambre avant de se réunir dans ce qui semblait être un vaste salon.

Les fenêtres étaient grandes, l'équipement de la cuisine en parfait état et le parquet avait cette couleur caramel que Maxence avait toujours adoré. Lorsque les rayons du soleil tapaient dessus, des éclats orangés en ressortaient et il pouvait rester là des heures à les contempler. Pourtant ce n'était que du parquet.

-T'en penses quoi ? l'interrompit subitement Lucas.

Faisant volte-face, le chanteur leva les yeux au plafond qu'il décrivit un instant avant de parler.

-Bah franchement ouais c'est grave sympa et t'as la place.

A vrai dire, cet endroit était juste parfait. Il allait décidément s'y plaire et Maxence était déjà pressé de venir y squatter son matelas. Le jeune youtubeur lui répondit alors d'un léger sourire et se dirigeant vers la propriétaire, annonça calmement :

-Ok bon je pense qu'on va le prendre.

-Quoi ?

Maxence se retourna, les yeux ronds, les sourcils froncés. Devant lui, Lucas affichait un pur sourire.

-Comment ça « on » ?

Mais le plus jeune n'avait rien à ajouter. Il avait déjà compris. Soudain, les larmes montèrent et Maxence se détourna, la main sur les lèvres. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, réalisa, ricana et subitement, se jeta sur son amant. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, les sanglots aux portes de ses lèvres, les faisant tourner dans une danse embarrassante. Sa voix se soulevait, dans le creux de son cou, étouffée par l'émotion :

-Ok, ok… on le prend… on le prend…

Alors Lucas, d'un grand sourire, fit un geste à la propriétaire avant de fourrer ses doigts dans sa touffe favorite. Il y laissa quelques baisers, ricana avec Maxence et se laissa aller au bonheur qui tout au fond de lui, avait pris une place si importante.

Il n'y avait plus de mur, plus de barrage, plus rien d'autre qu'un fleuve tranquille, une nouvelle vie à atteindre. Et c'était avec lui qu'il voulait la partager. Alors petit-ami ? Cela ne lui allait plus. Désormais c'était son compagnon. De voyages et de vie.

-Jasmin ou Oolong ? s'éleva sa douce voix dans la cuisine.

Effondré sur le canapé, Lucas lui répondit au hasard avant de se reconcentrer sur sa partie. Un nouveau jeu était sorti, toujours meilleur, toujours plus beau, mais lui restait un joueur médiocre.

**_Game Over._**

-Mais non ! cria-t-il en balançant la manette.

Celle-ci tomba sur un lourd tapis, juste assez épais pour amortir sa chute. Une idée de Maxence lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le youtubeur avait la fâcheuse tendance de balancer tout ce qui coûtait cher. Ce fut d'ailleurs au même instant que son rire résonna, juste derrière Lucas, et une tasse apparut devant son nez. Les yeux bleus prirent subitement une forme amusée. Cette tasse, il l'avait toujours. C'était elle, la fameuse qu'il avait failli lâcher le lendemain de leur première nuit.

-Encore mort ? ricana-t-il après que son amant l'ait remercié pour le service.

A cette remarque sournoise, celui-ci repartit de plus belle, prétextant que c'était « injouable à la manette ». Assis sur le siège d'à côté, Maxence l'écouta se plaindre, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne se lasserait définitivement jamais de l'entendre geindre sur la difficulté des jeux, qu'il soit 16h ou 4h du matin.

En effet ils avaient finalement trouvé un bon rythme de vie. Maxence avait tendance à aller se coucher plus tôt, devant souvent se lever aux aurores là où Lucas était parfois réveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Dans ces moments-là ils partageaient au moins le petit-déjeuner, ce qui leur faisait toujours un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Ils continuaient de faire des vidéos, jouaient tous les deux le soir et faisaient en sorte de partager la plupart de leurs nuits. Malgré les emplois du temps compliqués, malgré les vies hors-normes qu'ils menaient, cet appartement était devenu leur cocon. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient craquer, celui qu'ils partageaient, celui où ils se réunissaient, enfin seuls, enfin ensemble.

Regardant Maxence prendre à son tour la manette, Lucas mena la tasse à ses lèvres et se mit à le contempler. Et dire qu'il avait fréquenté ce garçon pendant des années avant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait tout derrière lui. Certes il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir, beaucoup à voir dans ses chemises colorées, beaucoup à comprendre dans ses chaussettes farfelues. Mais plus il en apprenait, plus il voulait en savoir. Maxence était une source intarissable de surprises et bien que certaines ne le faisaient pas rire, d'autres pouvaient lui coller d'immenses sourires sur le visage.

Il y avait de tout en eux, des hauts, des bas, des douleurs et des bonheurs. Cependant ils faisaient en sorte de partager les mêmes couleurs, de les mélanger, de les accepter telles qu'elles étaient. Ils peignaient ensemble, cette nouvelle vie aux éclats fantastiques. Main dans la main, ils avaient plongé dans le fleuve de leurs sentiments et désormais, s'y construisaient un monde à leur ampleur.

Soudain empli d'une pure satisfaction, Lucas s'enfonça dans le canapé. A côté, Maxence lui offrait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires alors que le Game Over s'affichait à l'écran. Son rire résonna et alors que le youtubeur reprenait la manette, ses yeux se fermèrent dans une promesse.

A partir de maintenant, et pour tous les jours qui suivraient, il ferait en sorte de ne jamais la briser, cette fameuse **tasse**.

Et voilà on se quitte ici ! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu, bien que j'aurais pu faire mieux ! Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qui ont sûrement dû échapper à mon radar et si vous aimez mon écriture/mon style/je sais pas quoi, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Insta: NealShiro. J'y développe là bas d'autres types d'histoire et d'autres projets littéraires un peu plus... particuliers on va dire !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
